I'm coming back to Manila
by Saxzer
Summary: With the World War booming in the entire nation, Krul Tepes, the Queen of Russia decided to let the only prince, Mikaela Tepes to be shipped off from another country in order for him to be safe. [[Updated Summary. Crossposted in AO3.]]
1. Prologue

_**1800\. Manila de Bay, Ship port, Manila**_

The blonde Russian could hear faint, whispers. "Where am I?" He asks himself in his mind. He couldn't remember what happened from the past days. All he remembered what his mother, Krul. Oh, everloving Krul Tepes, his mother whispered sweet nothings from his ear. Apologizing about her rash decision, she kissed his forehead as her last parting gift along with a necklace locket containing a photo of his infant self and his mother on the other side. _"I am very sorry for deciding this, Mikaela but as of the state of Russia, I simply cannot let you die here where death only awaits you. I want you to be safe._

 _I am sending you somewhere where no one would identify you. A refugee and the only living relative of Progenitor Krul Tepes of Sanguinem. Free from death, from harm, especially free from this country. Be safe and always remember that I will forever love you my son."_

Back to reality, Mikaela hears people, talking in a language he is so not familiar much. He couldn't any of it but the sounds of their voices had the tone of power. Wriggling around, he could makeshift that he was inside of a room. People from different country, Mika supposes. Their different clothing gave away that they were exiled people. Just like him. All of them with different age gap. His clothes were collecting dust and is covered with dirt. His only belonging was the small leather case bag Krul had packed for him. Mostly his clothes and necessities he needs. His blonde hair disheveled - having its wild tame hairstyle. He was scared, he didn't know these people, much less the country he was in. He tried to look for someone who can understand Russian but no such luck. It would give him a hard time to understand their language. _"Pssst! Hey you!"_ Says a young man with a English accent. He could tell since Krul had sent servants for him to learn the English incase something happens. Thank God he mastered English. _"Do you where we are?"_ Mika asks in his Russian-ish accent. He hopes that his English and accent is understandable because he didn't know any other language aside from Russian, German, and English.

 _"Not a clue."_ The man says, scartching his head. Even he was clueless about their location. He supposed that he'll just have to find out soon. The metal door came open and two people, with features of those people. He knew these features. Ah yeah! Spanish. Are they in Spain? The two spanish men wore uniforms - military ones with a rifle slinging at their backs. A crew of a Spanish flag was engrave on the brooch pinned on their chest part of the clothing. A roaring lion with shield and two swords clashed together forming a 'x' shape. He didn't know Spanish. Krul never had time to let her learn her European words so it might take him for a while to understand each other.

He just hopes that they understand English much.

 _"Gather around. Fall in line in exiting. No pushing! Everyone in this room must present their passport."_ The guard with almond eyes looked menacing. Not a word of the man said had engraved in Mikaela's mind. He ushered himself towards the man he recently talked and asked if he understood what he just said. _"He said to fall in line. We're leaving this room, I guess. Probably we're already in our destination."_ The man picked up his belongings, taking the lead I'm falling in line. Mika did the same grabbing his small booklet. The Russian text of Passport was in it. He looked at his document. The name printed _Mikaela Tepes_ in it. Putting it back from his pants pockets, going to the long line of people waiting their turn to be released in this place.

Hours, minutes, seconds have passed and finally it was Mika's turn. He couldn't see the man he'd talked. A shame, he couldn't thanked the man for helping him with the language barrier. Looking closer, Mika could see the visage of the soldier. He had a mean look in his eyes like he was so bored in his job. _"Pasaporte, Señor?"_ The man asked. Mika gave his before looking closely at his document. The man tried to elaborate the writing but cannot. He looked Mikaela from head to toe. He was conscious, he hoped that there was nothing wrong his appearance. The second soldier finally spoke up - asking in rigid English. _"What is your name, Señor?"_

 _"Mikaela Tepes. Nineteen. Russian"_ he replied causing the Spanish soldiers to scowl. Muttering something in Spanish. He was going to learn Spanish no matter what, he promised himself. Slapping his passport in stomach. He couldn't help but winced in pain. They were strong. _"You stupid fucker!"_ He screamed in Russian but was stopped by a hostler in his head. _"Get out of this place, enemy of Spain. Be greatful that we are welcoming an enemy here in the Manila."_ His back been kicked by the guard. The people around were...not bothered by it?

Why? Aren't theyre supposed to have sympathy? Yet why do the people are ignoring such a horrible display of cruelty. He didn't understand this country. This was more outrageous than Russia. How could the government is allowing these actions?! _"Get up Russian refuge!"_ The man yells, still kicking Mikaela in his stomach. Wincing in pain, the blonde was fuming with rage. Great, a horrible country, with a worthless type of government. Krul didn't mention to him nor was he informed about this godforsaken country. He just hopes that he'll be able to survive living.

 _"Where to go now?"_

Acquiring his abandoned suitcase, Mikaela starts to wander his new home. The air had that tropical breeze scent. A much different from what the blonde used to. A mixture of heat, and calm breeze. The orange-y sky announces that it was almost sundown. Trees were all over the place, a greenery pasture and animals. People wearing haystraw hats in protection to the heat holding a grassleaf in their muddy hands and plucking it on the muddy puddle. The stench was horrendous. There were big stack of... Mikaela doesn't want to know anymore what were those but the fact that this place - this country was weird. Culture and people wise.

The house were...simple. It was made from bamboo woods, hays and wood? How could someone live in such a house like that? He also saw saw stone-made houses. People were dressed funny. Men wore black coat tails and sleeve shirts while the women were long ridiculous skirts. Way longer that it was almost touching the ground. Even the skin color of the body was different from him. A tan - no - it wasn't tan color. A blend of brownish tan like they were used to the heatwave. Mikaela was drenched in sweat, he didn't like this weather. He kept dragging his feet away. Hoping he could find a place to stay for the night until he could find a permanent house and learn the ways living in this place.

It wasn't much that the Russian fell on the ground, a loud thud can be heard, his clothes all came flying on the ground. Rubbing his bottom, Mikaela screamed a big "Fuck you!" to the person who bumped him. _"Pasensya ka na, hijo. Hindi ko sinasadya. Sandali lang... Hindi ka Filipino. Your features... I see..."_ The man then spoke a language that Mikaela recognized. It was Russian. This man knows Russian! He finally looked at his perpetrator's face. A man with tanned skin wearing a white sleeve shirt and black slacks. The black suspenders hung loosely in his side. His face was old, with experience. Black hair perfectly slicked up sideways. Black orbs that tells Mikaela that he was definitely from around here.

 _"You... You know Russian?"_ Baffled Mikaela. The old man chuckled, amused at the Russian's expression. Offering his hand, Mikaela grabbed up as he was pulled up to the ground. _"Ahaha. Of course, young man. I know all twenty-seven language but enough about me. I can see you've just arrived here and from the looks of your face tells me you have no place to go as well."_

 _"I...I-"_

 _Growllllllll!_

Mikaela's entire face was in deep rich color of red. Embarrassed about the behaviour of his growling stomach. He didn't realized he was alread this hungry after coming. The stranger laughed at Mikaela's. _"Oh dear, we better get you a nice decent meal as well. I do hope you dont mind staying at a stranger's place? Do not worry, I wont do any harm from what you have witnessed some time ago."_ He says with that endearing smile. The Russian couldn't help but _trust_ this person. He knows Russian. He must be an educated one to twenty-seven languages and from the aura he gives off had made Mikaela feel at ease. Plus, he would not reject an offer giving him a place to stay together with a meal for free.

The man told Mikaela to grabbed his things on the ground before he could heard children shouting. _"Doktor! Bilisan niyo na po. Naghihintay na po kami para sa susunod natin klase."_

 _"Papunta nako."_ Replied the stranger and the children snickered excitement and left them. The blonde Russian still dumbfounded on what they were saying but from the looks of their faces, they were expecting from the stranger. Said man helped Mikaela in putting his clothes back from its suitcase. Also offering to carry his luggage. He didn't want a rejection so Mikaela just let the man do what he wants.

 _"Come young man."_

 _"Mikaela."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"My name is Mikaela. Mikaela Tepes. What about you Sir?"_

The stranger cringe at the question. He didn't know if he had said something wrong or not. The man just looked back at Mikaela. Eyes that tells you not to pry over trivial things. _"I prefer to have my name a secret, Mikaela. But all of the children like those,"_ pointimg the retreating figure of children. _"They call 'Doctor'. I do hope you understand my sentiment."_ The blonde question as to why but who was he to judge? He was just like him. A man who ran away from his country for safety. He nodded and The Doctor smiled. But there was still something that was bothering. He figured the country, place, and people but he still doesn't know the name.

 _"Doctor."_ He spoke up making the man halt from his walk. _"What's the name of this country?"_ The Doctor could only smiled. Painted with pain and misery. Why does a person has a face like that in his homeland?

 _"Welcome to Filipinas, young Mikaela Tepes. A slaved colony of Spain."_

* * *

 _Translations: please me mindful that these are not direct. Translating my own language to English is a pain in the ass. And if i translate this word by word with the counterpart in English is weird, hilarious and stupid._

 _ **"Pasensya ka na, hijo. Hindi ko sinasadya. Sandali lang... Hindi ka Filipino. Your features... I see..."**_ _-_ I apologized for the inconvenience, young man. Hold on... You're not a Filipino. Your features... I see

 _ **"Doktor! Bilisan niyo na po. Naghihintay na po kami para sa susunod natin klase."**_ \- Hurry up Doctor! We're excited for the next class.

 _ **"Papunta nako."**_ \- I'll be there. (lmao it can either be 'coming', 'just a second' but since were in the historic period, i guess its okay?)

So tell me what you think about this? Thank you so much


	2. 1: Lihim

**A/N: The translation of the title is "Secret". I don't really translate Filipino words to English. I'd rather write English stories because I am much comfortable with it but really...I suck at English when it comes to communication, biggest wtf: i suck in Filipino too. Wow... Even my own language hates me. /rips.**

 **Btw, thank you so much to my fellow Filipino fujos who screamed and took the liberty to write me a review and comment. I know, there's so many typos but I plan to edit it when I have time or if I could find someone who would take the liberty of helping me to proofread my fanfic. Especially this one. I do hope I won't disappoint you for the long wait.**  
 **Also there are some inaccurate history facts but some, if what I could remember from all those history classes I've taken up and also from those Philippine Historical movies I really enjoyed watching are probably somewhat true and did happen but some are just some plain fantasy and Owari no Seraph shits that I threw in for this story to make sense though no matter how much I try to proofread it, its still trash for so fvck it.**  
 **Actually all those remaining 4 chapters will be really long because this is only a 5-part long fic. Thank you so much. Once again there would be typo errors so kindly disregard that for now. Errors and grammatical errors are there so I appreciate if you can comment about so ill try to edit it.**  
 **Have fun reading the first chapter. Oh! And the title would gave you some idea on what the main plot of the chapter.**  
 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Calamba, Laguna**_

Weeks has passed, days, Mikaela wasn't sure but he was still enthralled about what 'Doctor' told him. He was in _Filipinas_. A country at the Southeastern waters. A tropical climate country that was not used to the cold winter breeze like he knows in Europe. The weather be damned because it mostly consists of heat and rain. Mikaela was still adapting on the climate but one of these days, the heat would certainly be the cause of his death.

But luckily, he had found a shelter to live in. Doctor humbly welcomed him into his home. A two-floor stone made house. The interiors and floorboards were made of woods which he try to step in a squeaking sound reverberating in the entire corners of the making the blonde foreigner question if it's really safe to live in. The doctor was fond on Mikaela's curiosity. He couldn't blame him. He was raised in Russia his whole life and never would he expect that his life will drastically _changed._ Let alone be shipped off to an unknown country.

True to his profession and his name, Mikaela could visibly see a corner of the house covered with white sheets. Cabinets full of apparatus: glass beakers, scissors, vials with liquids that made Mikaela cringed. He also had some left-behind items like blood splatters visibly seen at the floorboards, white puffy humps of cotton and sharp utensils sharpened thoroughly and a bed unoccupied.

 _"Doctor?"_ Mikaela asked. Curiously looking at the stacked of vials and bottles at the lacquered cupboard. Looking at what the blonde was looking, he understood the fuss. _"Those are the chemicals and medicines that I use when I conduct house operations. You must be thinking as to how I conduct these operations when I certainly don't look like one, no?"_ The blonde blushed. Never did Mikaela thought that he was a professional. His way of clothing was different and unprofessional-like. Embarrassed at the fact, Mikaela could not look the Doctor. Giving the impression that the Doctor was correct, he walked towards the Russian disheveling his fluffy hair. _"But..."_ the blonde mumbled. Doctor ehhhed, didn't quite catch his meaning. _"Is it alright for me to stay in your home? I mean... I can find another place to stay and be on your way but seeing that I am not familiar with this country,"_ He fidgeted - trying to come up with a valuable excuse to say.

 _"Heavens, Mikaela it's quite alright. You can stay in my house as long as you see fit."_ Doctor assures the blonde. Saying that he can stay. Mikaela was grateful, truly, but he was worried about the expenses. Surely for a physician like him, he requires money for food and other expenses as well as those medicines. He knows they're quite expensive to be bought. He didn't want to be a burden to the Doctor but with his little knowledge...

 _"Please Doctor. I can work for you. I can give you assistance, you can hire me as your apprentice if you would be so kind in exchange for letting me stay here, I can help with your medical operations._

 _I am a fast learner, that's what my mother told me."_ At that statement, the old man was startled. He didn't know if he'd agree but since he will be here for quite a long while, maybe he could give it a shot. Mikaela _did_ once dream to cure the wounded. Doctor put his finger in his chin - in deep thought about Mikaela's offer. _"Hmm...another apprentice ehh? "_ He said. Another? There was another one? The doctor smiled and nodded. _"Alright Mikaela Tepes. I accept your offer."_ And shook his hand. Mikaela nodded, feeling excited about the new experience but there was still doubt. Can he pull this off? But he must in order to survive. That's what his mother ordered him to do.

 _Survive and never come back to Russia until the war is over._

 _Please be safe mother. Until then, I am going to fulfill my duty here to survive._

As days passed, Mikaela _did_ became the doctor's _apprentice._ He helped him with the operations: mending the sick, ushering them to sit as they for their turn for doctor to take a look at them. All the people call him "Doctor" but never did they mention his true name. Seems like the community was also protecting this man from the authorities, Mikaela thought. He also noticed that most of his patients were not from a rich family. A woman wearing a simple white _kamiseta_ and checkered skirt, a scarf covering half of hair. Men with long sleeveshirt covered with mud and sweat. Even children as well came to his home just to have a check up with him. He also observed that there were _guardia civils_ that were monitoring the house like they were waiting for something to happen. Mikaela told the doctor about it but he was told to ignore them. And ignore did Mikaela did.

If there were rich people who could come, they were escorted by government soldiers. Mikaela was annoyed as to why but didn't question anymore about it. Then came a Spanish elite woman - saying she didn't have a choice but to seek guidance to the doctor but what Mikaela was _most_ offended when the woman said: _"Hindi ko kagustuhan to! Pinilit lang ako ni Papa. Kahit kelan hindi ako magpapatingin sa doktor na hindi ko kilala. Lalung-lalo na sa isang indio!"_ Mikaela didn't mind about whatever they were talking about but from the looks of doctor's face when the word "indio" came from the woman's mouth, he froze - hand slowly forming to a fist. The doctor calmed down a while then tend to the Spanish woman's health.

After that scene, Doctor heaved a sigh, mumbling to himself in a foreign language he didn't know. _"I apologized you have to hear that, Mikaela."_ Doctor says requesting if the blonde could make him a cup of coffee, he obliged and went to the kitchen. In his peripheral view, he saw the doctor to sat in his chair. His face shows exhaustion from the amount patients he had to tend to. Wiping his sweat with his sleeves adjusting his chair towards his desk. Opening the desk drawer acquiring a black notebook. Opening it, the doctor grabbed the feather pen from the small bottle of blank ink and started to scribbled something.

When he was done, Mikaela slowly went towards the doctor's desk and put the steaming drink in placed. Peakin a little on what the doctor was writing. The letters were confusing but tried to read them as possible at he can. _"Se-señorita en muoy bien?"_ Doctor looked at Mikaela funny. The blonde became flustered - apologizing for reading some of the contents of the notebook. _"Quite right with the pronunciation, Mikaela but practice makes perfect. How about I teach you Spanish along with Filipino. Would that be alright?"_

Despite being clueless, Mikaela _liked_ learning. Her mother taught her that learning can make a man be successful in life. That's why Mikaela was fond of books. Krul dedicated an entire chamber stacked with books for Mikaela to read but didn't include the language sections. He was told that he was too young for him to learn complicated languages like French, Spanish and other from the Europeans countries. He didn't get it at first but young Mikaela didn't complain.

At a young age, he was fond of stories. He had read _Les Miserables, Pride and Prejudice, A Tale of Two Cities, Dante's Inferno, The Canterbury Tales, Romeo and Juliet,_ all those complicated works, Mikaela adored them. He would re-read them all over again if he wishes. While Krul was busy with the government issues going with, Mikaela had freely lived in the mansion-like home they had. Servant would come at his aid to guide him with his studies.

So when Doctor offered that he'll teach him Spanish and Filipino, Mikaela's eyes sparkled with interest. _"Are you sure? What if I became a bothersome student? I have already been a nuisance just being your apprentice. I slipped and gave patients wrong medicines."_ The blonde blubber, convincing the doctor if it was a good idea. He still had trouble in reading the labels let alone the doctor's fancy handwriting. Mikaela _did_ find it difficult. Doctor also did apologized having such a difficult penmanship. _"Please Mikaela, I insist, also, it was my fault for having such a difficult penmanship. Even Yuuichirou had trouble in reading my handwriting."_

 _"Yuuichirou?"_ He asked. The name had a tingle in his mouth. Every word, every syllables in pronouncing the name, Mikaela can't help but have the sensation in his mouth. Doctor said that it was the name of the first apprentice he took care of. _"Ahh... Yuuichirou is a Japanese refugee. He was exiled in Japan because of he was said to be a 'demon's spawn.'"_ Demon's spawn?! Mikaela thought. How could someone be called. He wanted to meet this "Yuuichirou" and tell him that everything is alright. Krul says that no one can be a child of a demon. Everyone have been equally made by God with his flesh and is loved by him wholeheartedly so how?

 _"Can I meet him?"_ Mikaela says. He didn't know why but he was dire excited to meet Yuuichirou. Doctor says that he was unavailable to meet due to him handling the classes of the Filipino children. The blonde remembered about the children when they had their first meeting. The doctor says he will scheduled a visit for him and Yuuichirou to meet. _"I do think the children misses me already. Yuuichirou might be having a hard time._

 _Might as well compromise by making his favorite food."_ Scratching his head, putting away his notebook. The doctor walked in his room, and acquired books from his study. Mikaela was fascinated about it and asked what type of books were it. Said doctor replied that they were books of Spanish and Filipino. Some workbooks for beginners. He handed them to the Russian and read some of the phrases. Mikaela sat to the nearest empty chair beside the doctor. He was scribbling as he listened to the doctor's explanation on the Spanish language and Filipino: the whatnot, grammar, pronunciation and even spelling. Not sure why but so long as he could learn, he'll take it. Even the tiniest chance.

Everyday, the blonde foreigner would always bring a book wherever he goes. He would read about the books and try to memorized the words he could muster up. When they don't have any patients, Mikaela would find his way in squeezing a little bit of his free time by learning the language. From time to time, he could already talk to the patients with ease, he could finally understood what they were saying and could converse with them. Even they were amused about the development especially some Spanish people who likes the Doctor - not that would talk bad about him being an _indio._ A word mainly what the Spanish people calls a Filipino.

Stupid, slaves, worthless, low-life creatures.

After living in Filipinas for almost two months, Mikaela finally mastered the Spanish and Filipino language. Sometimes, the doctor would leave him for a while to buy the medicines and would try to mend the patients as possible. Being taught basic medicinal practice by the doctor has its advantage. Mostly he encounters Filipino patrons that would seek for the doctor's cheap medicines. Even them were fond of the foreigner for his kindness and determination about learning another language - their language nevertheless.

 _"Mikaela hijo, napakasipag mo naman mag-aral ng Filipino."_ says the Filipino woman. Mikaela blushed, saying that it was necessary for him to learn the language so that he wouldn't be called incompetent with the others. The woman laughed, thanking for giving him a prescribed medicine. _"Parehas na parehas ka talaga ni Yuuichirou. Napakasipag din. Naalala ko nung una niyang padpad dito sa Filipinas. Nakakaawa siyang tignan._

 _Nung una hindi namin siya maintindihan bagkus iba ang lengwahe niya. Pero nung nagsalita si Doktor ng kayang lengwahe, iminungkahi niya kung gugustuhin niyang maglingkod sa kanya. Pumayag si Yuuichirou at ngayon ay humahaligi siya bilang guro ng mga kapus-palad na mga batang hindi kayang makapag-aral._

 _Medyo mayroon nga lang problema pagdating sa pakikisalamuha sa tao. May pagkasuplado ang dating ngunit kapag nakilala mo na siya ng matagal ay makikita mo nalang na may malasakit siya sa kapwa kahit hindi niya ito kalahi."_ When the woman was telling stories about how Yuuichirou met the doctor, the blonde couldn't help but be captivated about the other apprentice. Making his excitement of meeting the Japanese refugee reached its maximum capacity. _"Marahil dahil sa pagkamatulungin ni Doktor kaya siya ikinupkop. Isang maginoo at mabait na tao si Doktor."_ Mikaela says with his Russian accent, he spoke his Filipino as much as possible in hope the woman could understand him. Everyone in the small village would smile at Mikaela. Sometimes, the villagers would bring him and the doctor a basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables. Or even a small platter of their food as a sign of gratitude for the continuous help to them. The blonde wasn't familiar with the emotion. He didn't had a _tender love_ coming from her mother. He understand that at a young age. Krul Tepes was _important_ to Russia. She governs an entire country, which Mikaela would have to someday. After having a dispute with the _Axis Powers,_ America had seek their help to fight with it and thus World War I was born.

Krul... How was mother? The blonde can't help but to think about his mother. Was she doing alright? Is she still fighting together with the Allied Forces? He misses his mother, the cold temperature, their home, but most especially he misses how being a royalty. A prince-like life of Mikaela Tepes of rich and luxury - all of it, he misses it. But his mother had shipped him to another country to be safe. He will hold on for his world until he could see that Russia is free from danger and war, he will not leave the Filipinas for a while.

* * *

Later that evening did the doctor came home drenched with the smell of rainfall. The blonde took the liberty in grabbing the nearest towel to cover the doctor and taking the straw-made boxes he carries. Inside were medicines and vials necessities for their medicinal operations. _"Doktor please take off your drenched clothes. Ipaghahanda ko na po kayo ng hapunan."_

At this point, doctor smiled and patted Mikaela's head. _"You've become acquainted with Filipino and Spanis, Mikaela. You still have some mistakes but minimal only. I'm impressed though. You're more fluent than Yuuichirou when I first taught him."_ The blonde thanked the gesture and asked - again for the Japanese refugee. The doctor couldn't helped but be astound at Mikaela's fondness. Like a lovesick person waiting for his other half to comeback. The blonde pouted, denying the accusations, continuing to fetch a set of dry clothes from the doctor's room. He also preheated a soup with macaroni and sliced vegetables in it (a gift gave by villagers to Mikaela).

Once the older physician finished changing - food in placed, he sat at the opposite of the doctor. Telling him about his day. About the villagers treating him like some kind a family. He also gave the doctor his workbooks, saying that he finished answering them. True to his words, all of the pages have answers and the doctor says that he will checked it later.

While he was eating, they heard noises - people were screaming for the dcctor to come out. Checking the window, they saw a group of people: men with different age gaps were there wearing white long sleeveshirts, pants and slippers. Slinging from their hips, Mikaela could make out something. A sword? The features had the same with sword but much shorter and convenient to bring. Another one was that they have a red scarf wrapped in their neckline. There were no _guardia civils_ present which were odd. The group of men kept on calling the doctor. Said man changed his expression. He ordered Mikaela to go back to the dining hall to tidy up. _"Pero doktor-"_ he didn't let foreigner finished as he spoke Mikaela's name in a menacing tone. No choice but to follow, Mikaela scram himself away far enough in the doctor's location. He didn't know as to why would a group of people in the midst of the night would seek for the doctor. They did not come her for medical reasons that much Mikaela was sure of. The fact that the doctor used a tone of voice he hadn't heard since the past months living together with him. He was...startled and is trembling with fear.

Whoever those people are, Mikaela mumbled to himself. He knew that it was something the blonde would not understand.

Monday that time, Mikaela was awakened by a loud thump coming from other side of the room. The doctor's room. Scrutinizing his sleepy eyes, he went to the hall. Neither did he expect to have an early visitor. Said person was sitting at the doctor's study chair. That alarmed Mikaela to be fully awake. The man had a very unique hairstyle. A mop of ebony hair that stands in different ways. Moving closer, the man had it's back away from him.

 _"Uhm... Pau...manhin ginoo?"_ The blonde's voice startled the young man, he suddenly stood up. _"Gaaahhhh! Doktor hindi na ako bata para gulatin mo pa ng - ehhhh?"_ says the owner of the raven hair as he slowly turned his body towards Mikaela.

He was... awed. The man was beautiful. He was wearing local clothing and yet there was a hint of foreign in his features. His complexion was tan but not like the tan what the Filipino people have. The height difference was different as well making the young man much more shorter than Mikaela but if the blonde foreigner had a favorite to look at - it was this stranger's emerald eyes. The way it reflected Mikaela's reflection was...astonishing. _"Who the hell are you?"_ Asked the man in a foreign language Mikaela did not recognized in any of his learned languages.

 _"Doctor! There's a stranger in your house and as if that he lives here! Doctor? Doctor!"_ He yelled still trying to call for the doctor. The blonde was just there, dumbfounded about whatever is happening this instant. Me? A stranger? When said man finally appeared - a large suitcase at hand and was dressed nicely. _"Oh! There you are. Mikaela. Yuuichirou. I see you two have finally met."_ Said the doctor. A black coat draped in his hand. Yuuichirou?! Taking another look at the stranger. He did not expect that the "Yuuichirou" that everyone was talking about was at the same age as him. And an additional fact was that he had the most mesmerizing eyes making the blonde flustered for a bit. _"Where're you going doctor?"_

 _"Italy. My manuscript is finally complete. They say that they'll finally imprint my novel."_ The doctor replied. He was in a hurry saying that he was catching his ride. Before he could finally leaved the two teenagers at their own, the doctor snatched some money from his pockets. _"This is for your food expenses. I'm trusting the both of you with care. Mikaela,"_ he turned to the blonde. _"I have taught you basic medical training. I trust you can tend the sick and wounded while I am gone and you,"_ then back at Yuuichirou.

 _"No matter what happens, Yuuichirou... If the guardia civils have come looking for me or those people from the 'Katipunan' group. Tell them that you do not know. I did not tell where I am going. Anything. At. All."_ The doctor told Yuuichirou like this was a matter of life and death. Mikaela being a spectator from those two - not being able to understand a thing they were saying but from the looks of the doctor's face and Yuuichirou processing all of those with such a straight face. The raven nodded and the doctor left them. The blonde waved a goodbye at the doctor's retreating figure when Yuuichirou spoke in Spanish. _"You are Mikaela? The doctor's new apprentice, correct?"_ The Russian nodded. Yuuichirou scowled, unhappy about his presence, scratching his head. Heaving a sigh, he ushered Mikela to follow him to the dining hall.

Nervous, the blonde was not comfortable of this set-up. He was so used at the doctor in the house that he was aware that occurences might occur and he would have new company especially the famous Yuuichirou. Said person scanned the cupboard obtaining two empty cups. What is he going to do with the teacups? The tension in the room getting heavier each passing minute. _"Uhm...Yuuichirou-"_

 _"Here."_ The raven apprentice handed him a steaming cup of drink - the scent had a rich aroma of cocoa. The blonde just stared at the cup. Annoyed, Yuuichirou asked again if he wanted some. _"Ahhh! Gr-gracias."_ Taking the cup from his hand. Much to his demise, Mikaela thought that the Japanese had some illicit intentions. Peeking a look again at Yuuichirou, he couldn't helped but stare at the other male. His way of posture had some _attitude_ and the way he speaks also did had that sensation of _rudeness_. Without noticing, did he noticed about the raven looking at his way as well making him even more embarrassed. _"So-sorry."_

 _"Ugh... Yeah, well, I guess we're stuck together for a while. Mika...Mikaera."_ Mikaera?! He wanted to retaliate. Never did _once_ a person had mispronounced his name. So coming from the Japanese man's he infuriated, offended even. _"It's pronounced as 'Mi-Ka-E-La' not 'Mi-Ka-E-Ra.'"_ Mikaela corrected. Trying to pronounced it again. He tried many times but still it was "Mikaera."

Yuuichirou went irritated and gave up. _"Your name is too hard to say so I'm going to call you 'Mika' instead. Is that alright?"_ The blonde went rigid, like a memory from the past came flashing after hearing that nickname.

 _Mika~_

No, Mikaela snap out of it. He's not _him_. Yuuichirou is not him. He's gone and he can't, doesn't know your whereabouts. Lost in deep thought, Mikaela didn't realized the rocking of his shoulders. Yuuichirou's face scrutinized - a look of worrisome plastered in it. He repeated the question if he was alright. The blonde nodded, apologizing for having such a behaviour. _"You acted funny when I asked if it's alright to call you 'Mika'? Are you not comfortable with the nickname?"_ The blonde shook his head in denial saying that wasn't the reason. _"I just remembered something. That is all."_

Then the black-haired apprentice didn't further questions when someone called for the doctor. Their first patient of the day. Climbing downstairs, Mikaela opened the door revealing a Spanish family.

 _"Welcome! My name is Mikaela. The doctor ia currently out of town right now. I am the doctor's apprentice. How can I be of assistance?"_

Weeks goes on with Mikaela and Yuuichirou taking care of the house. Mikaela treating the wounded while Yuuichirou became his assistant. Everyday, the blonde was getting used to the Japanese's company. Sometimes they would bicker as well on who's going to do the chores, clean the house, change the sheets, do the laundry, etc but regardless the bickering and nagging the both of them will do it. Together.

 _"You're not half bad, Mika. For a guy who has a feminine name, you sure can do a lot of manly stuffs."_ Yuuichirou commented. _"Pardon?! Me a feminine?! How dare you this is the first time someone insulted being feminine. You are such a sexist Yuuichirou."_ Replied the blonde to the raven. His reddened cheeks visible. His face became even redder when Yuuichirou's hand had contact with his face. _"I'm not just talking about your features being feminine. Your face too. It's really...breathtaking to look."_ Mikaela couldn't helped but be mesmerized at the person in front of him. The color of emerald in his eyes and his voice, he wasn't sure why is he acting this way towards Yuuichirou. The way Yuuichirou says "breathtaking" was making Mikaela's heart flutter. Never did he imagined that Mikaela would act like this - especially towards the same gender.

 _"Tulungan niyo kami! Doktor! Mikaela! Yuuichirou!"_ A woman cried out in pain. Making the blonde and the raven alarmed. Yuuichirou pulled away from Mikaela - telling to move already. Lost in thought, the blonde regained his composure and nodded. The both of them ran back inside the home to check. There was a woman wailing in pain clutching her round tummy. Yuuichirou guiding the woman upstairs, taking very light steps. The blonde recognized the woman, it was Caridad - a local woman who always goes to the doctor for his monthly check-up. Every time she would go to the doctor, the swollen stomach of the woman was getting bigger and bigger.

 _"Anong nangyari? Ayos lang po ba kayo Ginang Caridad?"_ He asked. A mixture of nervousness and fear came in his mind. Yuuichirou ran to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for the Caridad. _"Mikaela hijo. Hindi ko na kaya. Manganganak nako ngayon."_ The raven gave the glass to the woman to calm her nerves. _"Ahhhh! Lalabas na siya! Mikaela tulungan mo ko! Yuuichirou! Nagmamakaawa ako."_ The two apprentice panicked - Mikaela was since the doctor taught him medical practices. He didn't know what to do. When the doctor tried to gave birth to a woman, he was only bringing the necessary tools. Never did he was going to an _actual_ giving of birth. Yuuichirou looked at the blonde. _"Tinuruan ka ba ni Doktor kung paano magpa-anak?"_

 _"No. He didn't. I was far-away as possible when he's conducting those because I can't stand hearing a woman winced in pain!"_

 _"Anak ng ! Oh anong gagawin natin?! Sa ating dalawa ikaw ay may mga kaalaman sa medisina."_

 _"Haahh?! Hindi ka ba tinuruan ni Doktor?!"_

 _"I have low tolerance when I see blood!_

 _That's why the doctor taught me Spanish and Filipino and also how to teach children how to read and write."_

 _"Mga bata! Imbes na pagtalunan niyo pa yan, hindi niyo na nalang ako...ahhhh..tulungan. Masakit na masakit na ang aking tiyan!"_

 _"Right! / Right!"_

Both of them flustered, being scolded by a pregnant for fighting over a problem. Helping Caridad be carried over towards the empty bed. Both of them were sweating a lot - unsure of what to do. He ordered the raven if he could find a book about giving birth into the doctor's chambers. He nodded and tried to call a nearby passerby - helping them in their situation. Rolling sleeves, Mikaela scanned all the books Yuuichirou could find about women and babies. He did found one but he was nervous. This is is the _first_ time he would an actual operation, what's more without the guidance of a professional like the Doctor. Two local men hurriedly went inside and also the husband of Caridad: Pedro. From the looks of his - he was in a rushed to come here to gave moral support.

Said man came towards his wife's side, clasping her hands. _"Mahal ko, ayos ka lang ba? Hijo nasaan ba si doktor?"_ He asked. The blonde apprentice was too busy reading while Yuuichirou was calming the wailing woman. Mikaela found an article about giving birth - and it was a method wasn't, couldn't do without he himself could not stomach. _"Oi! Mika! Ano na?!"_

The blonde was holding himself. Almost ready to break. _"This is impossible to do. I can't do this to Caridad!"_ He repeated, he wanted to vomit after reading those instructions. The methods embedded already in his mind. Choruses of crying from Caridad. She was almost on the verge of passing out. _"Mika we don't have time! If we can't let the child out of Caridad both of them are in critical danger!_

 _You found the answer right?"_ He nodded before he coud try to speak, the raven held his hand. It was warm but sweaty but nevertheless a calm feeling. The uneasiness of the blonde subsided a little. _"We can do this, Mika. I promise we will deliver the baby safely. I believe in you. If you ever get nervous, just hold my hand. I will be by your side._

 _I trust you, Mikaera. Just do this."_ He couldn't tell as to why but he could feel his heart shaken a little from his words. His face reddened. The trust he gave to Mikaela was making him feel nauseous. What if I fail? How could I forgive myself if I accidentally killed two people in my hands?

 _I trust you Mikaera._

 _"Alright."_ Mikaela says. _"Alright."_ His face full of determination. Looking towards the raven-haired man in front of him, he nodded. He can do this. After all... There was _someone_ behind him who was giving him strength. Strength that he could overcome this tragedy.

 _"Just promise me to stay by my side, Yuuichirou."_

 _"I will. I promise."_

Hours has passed and finally, finally! The operation was a success. After grunting, wincing, wailing and the loud screams of _"Ire!"_ and _"Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_ They have finally succeeded in giving birth to Caridad. Even Yuuichirou and the two local men who helped the breathed a little bit. _"Congratulations, Caridad. Babae ang anak niyo."_ Mikaela wrapped the bloody child in a white clean sheet, giving the bundle of joy towards the father. Pedro couldn't help to shed tears looking at the baby. Thanking the two for the job well down. In restropect, Mikaela was almost on the verge on fainting and yet Yuuchirou... The raven-haired was there beside him telling him too many encouragements that made kept him going.

The two apprentices was seeing the joy and happinesses from the couple - a hand suddenly slipped at his. The tanned Japanese looked at him with a smile he had ever made directly towards the blonde. Not minding that they were covered with blood. _"We did it, Mikaela. You did it. I told you didn't I?"_

Mikaela flushed. There it was again. The uncontrollable pounding of his heart whenever this boy complimented him. He understand these kinds feelings from the books he had read and some of those all linked to the definition of _love._ He bluffed. There was no way that he would had illicit feelings towards Yuuichirou and yet...he didn't want these feelings to fly by. _"Ahh.. Y-yeah. Thank you for being by my side, Yuuichirou."_ After the commotion the raven thanked the two strangers for helping out.

Across the room, Mikaela went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Being parched from the commotion going-on, he cannot believed that he had successfully given birth to a woman without the doctor's guidance. Rinsing the blood from his hands. A mere friction of holding hands with the Japanese apprentice, telling words of encouragement the blonde was still shocked about the turn of events. And the mystery of his heart thumping whenever Yuuichirou was present was the least of his worries.

 _"A man falling for a man as well? What kind of a sick joke is this?!"_ He mumbles to himself. Enraged about how he feels, annoyed at how he act this way towards Yuuichirou. The way his lips pucked whenever he doesn't like something, his emerald orbs glitter when a ray of sunshine reflects, the voice akin to an who had somehow befall on the heavens - oh! Lord, please... I don't want to have these kinds of feelings for him. If he found out, he may never wanted to be with me or even get close to me.

Drenching cold water to his face to snapped out of his fantasies. It will be alright Mikaela, he thought. Sooner or later these...immoral emotions will fade away and you can be ease whenever Yuuichirou is close you. _"Mika! Come out here. We need you to prescribed the medicine for Caridad."_

 _"I'm coming."_

* * *

 _ **Mikaela and Yuuichirou,**_

 _ **How are you two been doing lately? I'm sorry if I cannot come back for a while, there were still some... 'alterations' needed for the novel to be properly published. Do not worry, I am doing fine here in Italy. The people have been treating me kindly as if there was no war is occurring.**_

 _ **Mikaela dear, I hope there wasn't any trouble in doing medical practices. I am really sorry for not being there for support. I was also told by my brother that you had successfully gave birth to a pregnant woman. I was nervous when I received his letter. The fact that I did not taught you how but with the books in my study, you must have found out how. I am so proud of you but at the same time it was crucial. For someone like who doesn't have any practice about that...please promise me never to try that again. I must also thanked young Yuuichirou for supporting you in that operation.**_

 _ **I will come back soon. Hopefully by the end of March, I am still saving up some money to renew my passport. I will bring souvenirs.**_

 _ **Stay safe you two.**_

 _ **P.S. inside the envelope, I have attached a recent newspaper clipping from Germany. There was an article concerning about Russia. Do give to Mikaela for him to be aware what is happening on his motherland. And please tell my condolences.**_

 _ **Doctor**_

After receving a letter from the Doctor. The both of them were glad that the master of the house was safe from hard. Mikaela on the other hand was dying to read the article the doctor sent just for him. It had been a year since he was been shipped off to Filipinas. Anything that related to his motherland had him urged to _know_ on whatever happened to his country. Hoping that the war was over from them and no harm was done from his mother. With shaking fingers, he slowly pushed the piece of paper out of the envelope. The title was gruesome. Seeing the photo of the article had shattered Mikaela into pieces. It was written in a fancy script but Mikaela could decipher the language. German. One of Mikaela's favorite language. The article says:

 _ **The Ending reign of the Tepes: Progenitor and Queen of Russia Krul Tepes finally dethroned.**_

 _ **After the successful reign of Krul Tepes, second-in-command Ferid Bathory finally had dethroned the reigning queen from her throne. Rumors has it that Ferid Bathory was aiming for the throne ever since Krul had sitted on the power. With the feud going on between the Axis powers, Krul and the Allied forces: France, United Kingdom, China and USA joined forces in hoping to stop the airbombings. Russia has been targetting pretty badly, using this as a chance for Ferid to attack Krul's forces.**_

 _ **Blaming the queen for the decision she had causing the other nations in sabotaging Russia, Krul was powerless since most of men and soldier were at the battlefield causing her to have been guillotined by Ferid's soldiers. Some people were also told that Krul Tepes was been whipped out by Ferid in order for him to control and take the throne from her. No one has heard anything if the young queen dead or alive but one thing's for sure: Krul Tepes's reign was over.**_

 _ **The whereabouts also of the missing prince, Mikaela Tepes is still unknown. Ferid and his men had tried to search for him in the entire country but no such luck. In one of the interviews they have conducted. Ferid says and quoted "I will find Mikaela Tepes so that he and her mother will finally be reunited. Mika I know you're out there and don't think for a day that I will not found you. I will." End of quote.**_

 _ **King Ferid Bathory, the now new ruler have finally cut ties with the Allied forces and declare a new motto: Where there is blood, there will be war. The new King had made a throne wherein there will be no more outsiders that will enter the country. An off-limit zone for non Russian people and if people would dare, blood would be the price.**_

 _ **Russia was now in distressed.**_

Yuuichirou was there while the blonde apparentice reads the clipping. Although he had no clue what was written in the paper, he could tell that Mikaela was quivering. Whatever the notes says it was definitely not good. As he finished Mikaela froze - unable to move in his position and his entire body was shaking. _"Mikaela?"_ Calling the blonde's name but didn't respond. He tried calling again but the blonde didn't budged. Worried, he tried shaking his shoulders. _"Oi. Mika. Snap out of it!"_

 _"No..."_ He said in a trembling voice. Russia was Ferid's rule now. His mother...his mother... Shivering with the guilt, Mikaela screamed, cried in pain. His façade of being strong to handle difficult problem came crumbling at the mere article that his mother was no more and been dethroned in her own country. What's worse was that it was Ferid snatched the crown from her mother with the means of killing and sabotaging herself unguarded. _"Oi Mikaela! What's going on?"_

 _"My mother..."_ The blonde spoke softly, sobbing each letter.

 _"Hah?"_

Uncontrollable emotions engulfed his existence. He had nothing left. A mother, a country, an identity. He was no longer Mikaela Tepes, son of the Queen and Progenitor Krul Tepes. He was just Mikaela. A _nobody._ The Russian fell into his knees, repeating the name of her mother. Yuuichirou leaned in closer to the blonde in hopes of calming him down but no such luck. His shirt was soaking with tears, fist clutched tightly at his back. Mikaela was a mess. He was clueless when it comes to situations like these. _"My mother is dead, Yuuichirou. I don't have anything left. What's worse is Ferid..."_ At the mention of the name, he began to shiver even more. Holding himself like he had just done a sinful crime.

 _He's coming for me._

 _He will never stop searching for me._

 _After killing Krul, of course he will let me endure the same faith my mother had._

 _No, no, there's no way he knew my whereabouts._

 _But what if?_

 _No no no. He's going to kill everyone associated with me!_

 _The doctor, the people here, Yuuichirou._

 _Yuuichirou..._

 _"He will kill you..."_ He staggered with his words. Yuuichirou came dumbfounded and had to words to ask for the meaning of his words but tone of his was menacing to the core. The blonde screamed, _"Ferid is going to kill the both of you! He will stop at nothing until he finds me. He will not hesitate to kill anyone...anyone who has a close connection to me. That's what he did to my friends."_

At this point, he was spouting ridiculous, ludicrous and profanities at the Japanese boy. From years of knowing Ferid, Mikaela though. He will definitely find a way to kill them. I have to get out! Leave this country! Scrambling himself away from the other man but couldn't break free from his captor. His hands were too strong despite his lithe figure. _"Mika you are not going anywhere! No one is going to hurt you nor will anyone will be killed."_ Mikaela tried to squirm himself from his grasp

 _"You don't understand!"_ He snapped. _"That guy! He can do it. He can kill you with no doubt. I have to get out of here for you to be safe. You don't know Ferid Bathory. He can do he desires so long as he get whatever he wants. And he wants me, Yuui-"_

 _Slap!_

 _"Shut the fuck up inconsiderate bastard!"_ The raven shouted. Mikaela did not expect something like that. Putting his hands on the swollen cheek. At the mere touch it stung. Yuuichirou's eyebrows twitched, a scowl in his face visible. At the mere expression of the raven had made the blonde's instincts to listen. And besides, he hasn't heard the raven spoke in Japanese for so long other than speaking to the doctor. He was pretty used to speaking Spanish as if he was a fluent native speaker forgetting he is biologically a foreigner. His cheek hurts but he's more focused on Yuuichirou. To go through measures as to slap him.

Pointing a finger to him. His original accent came by. _"Why are you making yourself such a complete fool Mikaera?! Sacrificing yourself for the others safety? Don't make me laugh. You think by just running away that man - Ferid Battery was it? Our safety is secured?_

 _The world is unfair. Even if you did that, there is no way Ferid would spare us and not kill us. You are idiot. The most imbecile person I have ever met!"_

 _"What do you mean by that?!"_

 _"I'm saying is that we can fight him."_

 _Mikaela guffawed. "W-what?! Fight Ferid? Ahahaha! That is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard!"_ It may sounds stupid but Fight Ferid? He almost wanted to laugh. There is no way that they can outsmart the fourteenth Progenitor. He has eyes behind his back and a country to back him up. There was really no way. Leaving the Japanese in his thoughts a hand gripped his wrist. The warm touch of Yuuichirou was slightly making him stressed.

 _"Unhand me, Yuuichirou."_ He warned, pulling his trapped hand free. _"No."_ Yuuichirou deadpanned more force exerted in his grip. Mikaela was flustered. He could feel his heartbeat again. Stop! Not right now. _"You're making it more difficult to leave. Please let me do what I must. I am sure the doctor would understand my wishes."_

 _"Well how about me?!"_ He replied. What? What about him? What is he talking about? _"You're important to me Mika! After spending so much time with you, I realized the feeling of having someone by your side. The doctor would be my father figure but you..."_ The Japanese slowly walked towards the blonde doing the eye-to-eye. Mikaela's entire face had a perfect shade of red (aside the hand mark of Yuuichirou's). Backing away from then hit the wall. He gulped. He felt his knees getting weaker. Their noses inches near. He could almost feel his breath

 _"I want to spend more time with you. I feel something special. It's as if we were destined to meet."_

 _Destined to meet._

 _Fate._

 _Destiny._

 _Made for each other._

He was trembling. _"You're delirious, Yuuichirou. There is no such thing as destiny."_ Not wanting to entertain more of his delusions. He closed his eyes. But then he felt something hard around him. Opening, hair strands of Yuuichirou was the only thing saw. Arms wrapped around his torso. The sweet yet intoxicating smell of Yuuichirou's sweat mixed with his was...nice. _"Don't leave Mikaera. The villagers needs you. I need you."_

 _I need you._

All Mikaela could do was give in to the warmth. Burying his face to the shorter man's neck. All his worries magically disappeared just by crying. This is so unfair, he spoke in his mind. This was not supposed to happen and yet...

This man with full of determination.

This man who was more hurt than me.

This man who has been called a demon spawn by his own parents.

This man who didn't felt the meaning of family.

This man...

And yet...

I am falling for this man...

I am in love with Yuuichirou.

* * *

 **So gosh this is so long. I don't know of I have the capacity to write the English translation of those Filipino phrases. Actually you can use google translate though it's not really applicable. The translation is too horrible so naaah... But I'll try my best to answer them through the review and comment box.**

 **Kamiseta - hmm, hmmm i dont really know how to explain this. It's a type of women's clothing. A white tee that's accompanied by a silk see-through shawl shirt or something. Probably more accurate if you'll search for it in the internet.**

 **Ire - basically this is another term for the word "tulak" or push in English. Its a dialect word from the province like in Batangas, Mindoro or even the Visayan regions (?). It's probably weird to tell someone esp when you're giving birth to tell to her to "tulak!" Kinda weird to hear so Ire is more justifiable to hear than tulak.**

 **This is trash I know. And what a cliché way to end tho. Mika don't deny you're gay for Yuu. And this a YuuMika fic tbh so praise! uke! Mika is such a adorable lil shit and seme! Yuu is just my ejbwjwbjsjsjsjsss hello!**  
 **Tell me guys what you think, aside from my horrible English grammar. Ahahaha.**  
 **Bye~**


	3. 2: Imoral

**A/N: As the title says, this is IMMORAL because some things happened and occur. Thank you so much for the support my Filipino fujoshis. I dont even know if I ever wanted to continue this fic but a promise is a promise. But I already plotted the ending and its worst because it's heartbreaking. Goddamn but for now, let's continue what happened.**

 **Please be reminded that this is so bad I don't know what the fvck is happening anymore. I'll probably edit this when I know what I wanted to change, but for now enjoy this sinful chapter.**

* * *

 **2: Imoral**

After that sudden confession Mikaela and Yuuichirou had, the two distanced themselves - mostly Mikaela did. He was not used to the closeness the Japanese is giving.

To be frank, Mikaela was _frightened._ Those words the raven-haired told him were making the Russian fidget. The affection Yuuichirou wanted was beyond the blonde's understanding. He didn't know what to come up with that kind of bold confession. It was also affecting Mikaela's state of focus. Once, when he was getting medicine from the cupboard then suddenly the Japanese young man appeared from his peripheral view then did he notice that he had loudly push the cabinet door with too much force causing the bottled medicines to fall in the ground. Vials smashed, scattering themselves in the floor.

The other time when Mikaela was cooking dinner, Yuuichirou magically appeared on his back, complimenting the sweet aroma of his cooking. Mikaela unconsciously put his bare hands into the steaming pot. His hands burned from the hot temperature. _"Santisima, Mika!"_ Screamed Yuuichirou, clasping his hands to the blonde. The raven rubbed the redden palms and Mikaela probably forgotten how to breathe because Yuuichirou's lips was _inches_ away from his. His breath smelled like that creamy soup they've just eaten since breakfast. The sparkling emerald orbs shining like real gems when lights reflected in it.

The Russian refugee blushed so bad. How many times did he blushed? He'd lost count already. Everytime the Japanese man was near him, he couldn't help but feel _conscious_ about himself. Is his breath alright? Does his face look presentable? Was his clothes neat and tidy? God, Mika cursed into his mind. He didn't know why he's even feeling like this way towards Yuuichirou but he just wished that the raven would not be this so...attached to him.

 _I don't like this feeling._

 _Please, God._

 _"Mika! Doctor sent us a package."_ Announced the raven man. Mikaela was washing the dishes when Yuuichirou had told him about a package from the doctor. Wiping his wet palms with dry cloth, Mikaela drags himself towards where Yuuichirou is. He was holding a small box wrapped in paper. It's been three months since the doctor had left the both of them on their own so seeing anything coming from the doctor had given them joy. Mikaela then asked Yuuichirou to give him the package. Slowly unwrapping it, inside, was a hardbound book - two books. The brown leather cover had a fancy script written on it.

Yuuichirou creased his eyebrows in confusion and read aloud the title. _"Noli me Tangere."_ Yuuichirou says. Mikaela had translated it to Filipino. _"It literally means, 'Touch me Not.'"_ He explained. Saying that this must be the finished novel book of the doctor. It had two copies - probably for each of them, Mikaela muses. The raven was excited, saying that he can finally read the novel the doctor was been writing ever since. After that, he offered to make dinner in behalf of Mikaela. _"Are you sure you can cook, Yuuichirou?"_

 _"Oo naman!" Yuuichirou_ pouted. Like the blonde was not belittling his skills. For how months of living together with the Japanese refugee, Mikaela had not even saw the raven cook. Presuming that Yuuichirou is not a good at cooking and he only lives with the doctor's cooked meals or what the villager's gave him when the doctor was out of town. _"Ano sa tingin mo?! Hindi mo pa natitikman ang mga luto ko. Baka mapanganga ka nalang kapag nalasahan mo kung gaano kasarap ako magluto. Kaya magpahinga ka muna at ako na ang bahala sa ating hapunan."_

He knew that trying to compete with the raven was useless so he just obliged, carrying the novel. Mikaela went towards the dining - starting to read the book. The first chapter, the blonde was already hooked-up with the story. It was a young man naming _Crisostomo Ibarra,_ a young Filipino aristocrat man after finishing his studies in Spain later did he had known the "changes" in his mother country. While he was engaged with the book did he realized that the main character - _Crisostomo Ibarra_ \- was a personification of the _Filipinas_ itself and how much the doctor itself is telling the world how cruel Spain is. The story, characters and story is _informative_ but there was one thing that was bothering Mikaela.

 _"This is madness."_ He mumbled. Yuuichirou asking what was the matter appearing in front of Mikaela with a steaming pot of something good. Putting the pot into the table, the blonde could see the contents: it was something... _watery_ and _soup-related._ The color was ranging from orangey to brownish red? yellow? He wasn't sure himself. Floating chunks of potatoes, carrots, and chicken were on it. Doubt beaded on his stomach. Was this even edible to eat? Why is the soup's color orange? Then again... he could never forget how the Filipinos could eat a dish with only greenery vegetables and root crops freshly uprooted into the muddy soils saying it was edible to be eaten.

The blonde raised his eyebrows. _"What is your problem?"_ Asked Yuuichirou. Mikaela eyed the food, hoping that the Japanese knew what he was pointing out. Following his gaze, the raven produced his signature smirk. _"Don't tell me you haven't eaten a 'curry' in your entire life?"_ Mikaela then blushed, his face bearing the perfect color of a tomato. Protesting his accusations saying that this was not his _first time_ seeing such food. "I am just... this is different from what I have eaten in Russia. Especially the color!" pointing the food like it was some of a murderer food. "How is this food even edible?!" He added.

With the last word, the raven laughed. His voice ringing in every corners of the room. Mikaela would be lying to himself if he didn't found _his_ laugh enjoyable. The echoes of his laugh was like a song singing specifically just for him. Just thinking about it had made the blonde even more embarrassed of himself. _"Just relax. I promised you that this might be the most 'delicious' food that you have eaten in living."_ Assuring that there was no way that he'll poison the blonde. _"Ho-how can I have your assuarance?"_

Yuuichirou pouted and sighed. Grabbing a spoonful of the dish, blowing to make it warm. _"Come on, say 'aahh'."_ The spoon almost near towards his mouth. Smelling the aroma of the dish - he was tempted to give in and do as what the raven ordered him to do but there was a lingering feeling of fear and embarrassment pooling in his mind. A string that's almost on the brink of snapping. If he gave in any further, who knows what Mikaela would do? Slowly, Mikaela opened his mouth, swallowing the dish. Once chewing, a burst of flavour mixed in his tongue: the sweet potatoes, the chewiness of the carrots perfectly blending on the sauce's spiciness and the chicken's taste that makes the dish have a whole level of deliciousness. He could feel the _motherly-love_ in just eating Yuuichirou's dish. Like he has poured his heart and soul in just making it.

A tear formed between his eyes. Mikaela couldn't helped but be awed at the food. Yuuichrou halted, dropping back the spoon to check upon the Russian refugee. _"Oi. Mika. Are you alright?"_ The blonde nodded. Wiping away the tear in his eyes. Apologizing for showing a tearful expression. _"I am just..."_ Said Mikaela, a sorrowful smile plastered on him. _"The food is delicious, Yuuichirou."_

The raven sighed. Relief plaster on his sun-kissed face. _"I told you this was delicious, now, eat up or you might find the curry all gone."_ He teased and Mikaela chuckled. Helping himself into the food that Yuuichirou had beautifully made. There was another reason as to why the Russian felt _like_ that towards Yuuichirou's cooking.

He remembered the warmth of his mother's, Krul's, cooking. The tenderness and worried look her mother would give if Mikaela is not feeling well. The warmth of her mother's hand when she starts to sing a lullaby for the only prince to lull him to sleep. And especially the smell of pine and lavenders - her mother's perfume that she always remind Mikaela that nature is important and needs to take care of.

Despite running a whole country, Queen Krul never misses a day wherein she and Mikaela would eat together, talk about each other's day. She may, as what the other leaders call her as "the midget queen" for being the smallest leader but there was no doubt on how amazing she is as to how she can rule a nation without batting any second-thoughts. The little queen could fight and defend Russia towards intruders and will not go down without a fight. Mikaela was fascinated about her mother's braveness and wished to be like her but being Krul, he had never forced Mikaela into politics. Rather...she didn't want him to be involved into the affairs of the country and would rather wished for him to do whatever his hearts desires.

When the two had finished eating their dinner, Mikaela offered to wash the dishes again. _"Oh don't worry about this. You seem pretty tired, Mika. Just rest. I will do the rest after a few minutes."_ The blonde didn't argue and went towards his room along with the book the doctor gave him. Inside, he plunged himself into the soft cushions of the pillows and mattress, opening the novel from where he stopped and continued reading until he could feel the drowsiness overpower him.

Morning came, the blonde woke with a loud _bang! slam!_ And _clack!_ In his surroundings. He got up quickly and went in the hallway to see what was the commotion was about. Apparently, Yuuichirou got into him first to the scene and he could have sworn that his hair - untamable with the way his strands poking in different directions. Even his upper shirt was loosely hanging and Mikaela could see the rich skin of the Japanese's chest - stop looking Mikaela! _"What is going on?"_ He asked as he wiped any remains of the sand in his eyes. Yuuichirou greeted the blonde a good morning, not moving his eyes away from the window. Curious, Mikaela then did to have a look whatever was going on.

He wished he didn't let his curiosity get to him. The images embedded into his eyes were... _inhuman_. A group of Filipino people tied up together, forming a line as they walked. Their clothes discolored and torn apart revealing their swollen and reddened skin. Blood was even visible from the visage of their clothes. Among them were three to five _guardia civils_ holding on what Mikaela assumes to be a whip. He could hear the cries and pain of the Filipinos begging for the guards to stop their whippings. Even women and children were present but being the cruel officers, they kicked the people away from them like they have some of kind of an infectious disease, slashing and whipping the Filipinos away ordering them to continue walking.

The blonde backed away - how could someone - or better yet, how could the Filipinos can stomach this torture and mistreatments towards them by the Spaniards? This was the first time that Mikaela saw something like this in his life. Even in Russia, they do not used this kind of torture towards a criminal. Even if they did, they would never publicize it wherein everyone can see. What's even worse was that women and children are also being punished. He clenched his fist, he wanted to do something. The Filipinos... Mikaela would never question how kind and hospitable the people living around here. Just being a foreigner, they accepted Mikaela and treated him equally as a normal person.

 _"They were punished by Spain because they cannot pay their taxes. If you cannot comply with Spain, death awaits you."_ Yuuichirou spoke, folding his hands. His expression was blank. _"But this is unfair!"_ The blonde shouted. _"The Filipinos here aren't even rich or came from an aristocratic family. All they do is farming, being a servant to the Spanish family living here and being treated like dirt! How could they even pay for the taxes if it's more expensive from what they earn for a living?!"_ The blonde was furious. He may not be a prince but he knew the rules and how to run a country, thanks to his mother.

When Yuuichirou turned to look at Mikaela, his eyes showed bloodlust, anger and revenge. The way he was clenching his fist - is as if he was going to war. _"This is the true lifestyle of the Filipinos, Mikaela. Power, government, agriculture, etc. The Spain rules them all."_ The raven told the blonde to drop the subject and decided to head to the kitchen and start their day but Mikaela...just because Yuuichirou told him to stop does not mean that _he_ will. He won't.

His mother, Krul have told him about the nature of other countries. But seeing it right before his very own eyes. The exiled prince could not stomach how gruesome can one Powerhouse country can slave a tiny nation, treating them as livestocks and an entertainment of their own countrymen residing in it. He had remembered the scene in the novel about where _Padre Damaso_ had belittled young Ibarra in front of his beloved person, _Maria Clara_ about the death of his poor indio, father. Later did he realized something as to why would the doctor is crossing the world in order for him to have his novel be published? How much the doctor is spending all of his riches to go back and forth to other countries and would rather be printed in a foreign land than his own.

 _Which means..._

 _"Is this the reason?"_ Mikaela asked. The raven stopped walking, listening as to what would the Russian has to say. "Is this the reason as to why is the doctor is writing this novel?" There was no response and Yuuichirou continued himself from walking. He didn't need an answer, just from how the Japanese halted, it was already a fact that the doctor is trying to tell the world how unjustifiable the governance of the Spaniards.

The doctor is fighting the Filipinas's freedom.

With the use of literature and writing.

Their arranged schedule featuring Yuuichirou with his _teaching duties_ towards the poor Filipino children on weekdays while Mikaela would work nonstop on the doctor's house and tend the patient's in the weekends. Their schedules would go on vise-versa. Between the both of them - Yuuichirou's job was more stressful. Mikaela was could only guess since he has never gone out of the house (not unless if he would buy ingredients for food) and been invited by himself whenever he have teaching duties.

For Mikaela this was a peaceful enountance. He could finally have _peace_ and quiet after tending patients in the wee hours of time. But most of all, he was free from any emotions, particularly at Yuuichirou. _"Oh heto na po ang inyong gamot, Natividad."_ Said Mikaela. A woman named Natividad was his last patient of the day. He was having a light cold that Mikaela prescribed a medicine in helping her ease the pain. Even gave him specific time to come back if her cold old worsens.

Thanking the doctor's apprentice, he gave him a small token of appreciation - a necklace made of pearls and corals from the ocean. _"Naku, nag-abala pa kayo. Hindi ko po matatanggap ito."_

 _"Sige na tanggapin mo na ito, hijo." Natividad_ insisted, pushing the ornament into the palm of the Russian. _"Alam mo ba na kapag humiling ka dito sa kwintas na ito ay magkakatotoo ang minimithi mo? Sige na, Mikaela hijo. Magiging panatag ako kapag tinanggap mo ang aking munting regalo."_ Mikaela then gave the necklace another ounce-over. It was very well-made, that much he can tell. The colors of the shells were sparkling. Some even have a small trace of the ocean sand stuck into the deepest corners of the shells. What most attracted Mikaela was the seashell in the center - an emerald colored pearl. It reminded him of the Japanese's eyes. Yuuichirou's gem-like orbs. At the thought of the said apprentice, the blonde flustered - earning a crimson colored face.

Taking the accessory with shaking hands. _"Maraming salamat, Ginang Natividad."_ And the woman nodded, taking her leave.

Finally alone.

Still holding the ornament, he decided to put it somewhere. He needed to clean up the house. Who knows when the owner will come back? He indicated _soon,_ Mikaela concluded. He decided to start scrubbing and sweeping the whole house. Plus it was almost time for lunch. _"Has Yuuichirou already done eating lunch?"_ He paused, shaking his head. Didn't understand as to why is he asking himself that question. He is already an adult and can take care of himself. There is no need to bother myself about him. Yet somewhere deep inside, he wanted to know.

 _"Stop thinking about his well-being, Mikaela."_ Saying to himself. Letting his mind off from the Yuuichirou, Mikaela busied himself in scrubbing the wooden floors. Making sure there's not a speck of dust visible. Wiping the empty vials in the cupboard, washing the the medical instruments of the doctor then keeping it in the medical room. After a few hours, when he was done - proud of what the outcome of his skills. The entire house was spotless! That much was Mikaela was so proud of himself.

Sometimes, Mikaela would laugh. A prince... now doing mundane chores and could not afford any luxurious foods he had once eaten from Russia. Will never wear aristocratic clothing and no servants to do his bidding.

But being Mikaela, he never did blame God for whatever has happened. He was taught that _everything happens for a reason._ That's what would his mother always tell him. With her gone, Mikaela did...once...blame and question as to why is he being punished. He knew his mother's way of ruling the country needed sacrifices in order to achieve freedom. Was this the payment? Is this what _karma_ does? He didn't know.

And now being sent to a foreign country, without his title or fortune and having this... infatuation with another male.

He wanted it to stop. Sometimes wishing that he would just die.

But he cannot. No matter how much he desires, the face of Amane Yuuichirou would always popped into his mind. His ethereal voice, his beautiful emerald eyes, those sun-kissed skin, and that chapped yet cracked lips.

 _"Tao po~"_ taking him back from reality, a voice of a child distracted him. Outside the entrance, there was a young boy standing. His clothes smudge with dirt and sweat. _"Magandang tanghali, bata. Ako si Mikaela, ano ang maipaglilingkod ko sa iyo?"_ He says, kneeling down to have eye contact with the young boy. He was surprised, amazed at what Mikaela's feature. _"Ginoo! Napakaganda naman po kulay ng inyong buhok. Parang sinag ng araw."_ The child replied, reaching to the blonde locks of the foreigner's hair. The child was enjoying the warmth and fluffiness of Mikaela's hair and didn't want to be rude.

He chuckled, _"May kailangan ka ba? Magpapatingin ka ba kung may karamdaman kang iniinda?"_ The child shook his head. Saying that he was only here because he was asked by an errand by Yuuichirou. _"Sabi po ni Ginoong Yuucihirou kung maari daw po ay ipagdalhan niyo po siya ng tanghalian. Nakalimutan niya po kasing maghanda at magluto."_ He raised an eyebrow. Really? Yuuichirou, of all people would have forgotten to make his own food. _"At bakit niya naman nasabi na susunod ako sa kanyang kagustuhan?"_

 _"Dahil daw kasi siya ay inyong ahhh... ano nga ba yong salita na yun... ahhh! matalik na kaibigan"_ At those words, Mikaela was even more annoyed. How dare he send a child and tell him complicated words to them in order to follow his will. _"That insolent bastard..."_ He muttered.

The child's eyes grew wide. As if that he had understood the word. _"Ginoong Mikaela, masama po ang magmura."_ The blonde blushed bowing his head out of embarrassment. He apologized to the child and told him to wait for him in the kitchen as he prepares for lunch. Even offered to eat together with him if he wishes. The child (which Mikaela finally knew his name was Diego) grinned happily and gladly accepted the offer of having lunch. Mikaela produced a tie on his pocket, tying his hair in a low ponytail. His thoughts filled on how to confront the Japanese.

I will deal with you later on.

* * *

The place wherein Yuuichirou was teaching the children was far-away. Far-away was an understatement. You have to travel 3 rivers, 2 _barangays,_ and a 15-minute walk before they could reached their destination. Mikaela was too tired and exhausted. There is no way he can keep up - moving his legs were already a pain. Diego, on the other hand didn't seem to mind the long travel time. Not even breaking a sweat!

Mikaela was catching his breath, a lot of his energy were already drained just by walking. He was not used in getting in shape with his body. Diego was already 2 meters ahead with the exiled prince. _"Bilisan niyo po Ginoo! Malapit na po tayo."_ Said Diego, he was pointing Mikaela on the small nipa hut house. It may be small in their peripheral but there was no doubt that he could see, even from a 10 meter range those onyx hue of hair. Yuuichirou.

Finally caught his breath, Mikaela decided to walk to catch up with the young child.

10 meters...

7 meters...

4 meters...

2 meters...

The nearer he goes, the more he saw the interior of the said house. It was made of small bamboo shoots. The foundation was a lone single thick wood known as narra. The Filipinas's national tree. A large green chalkboard hung upon the four corners of the _kawayan._ A crowd of children were sitting in the only long chair. Half of it already on the verge of breaking up while the other half was trying its best to keep and survive. Letting the children a comforting place to relax their bottoms.

What amuses Mikaela more was the expression of the Japanese refugee. He was smiling. Not the normal annoying-smile nor the flirty one, a smile full of joy, happiness and love. Also the laugh that Mikaela had almost forgotten was full of life. He had never seen him in this kind of atmosphere. Yuuichirou was raising his hands. Asking if how many fingers does he has.

 _"Sampu, Ginoong Yuuichirou."_

 _"Tama pero ano ito sa wikang Espanyol?"_

 _"Ako po! Ako po!"_

 _"Sige Antonio, ano ang sagot?"_

 _"'Dies' po Ginoo."_

 _"Muoy bien, mga bata."_

Mikaela's heart soften. The way that Yuuichirou taught the children was outstanding. He was very good with children and they like him. Very much. The blonde had also forgotten as to why, even in a foul mood in the first place. _"Ginoo nandito na po ako! Kasama ko po si Ginoong Mikaela."_ Diego announced. Pushing himself towards his co-children. All eyes towards them. The children gasped at the appearance of the blonde.

 _"Uwaaahhh!"_

 _"Napakaganda naman ng buhok niya."_

 _"Kasing tingkad ng mga ginto ng mga palamuti na isinusuot ng mga Espanyol."_

 _"Tignan niyo yung mata niya!"_

 _"Kulay bughaw. Kasing bughaw na katulad ng himpapawid."_

 _"Ginoo ang balat ninyo, kasing puti ng mga ulap. Ayos lang po ba kayo?"_

A horde of questions came crashing into Mikaela. He was a little...uncomfortable. Being surrounded by a lot of people, especially children. Being the only child, Mika wasn't allowed to go outside. Queen Krul had putted that the prince would be homeschooled that he did not know about _friendship._

He was scared. Mikaela did not know what to do. _"Oh sige na. Tapos na ang ating klase. Pwede na kayong magsiuwi sa inyong mga tahanan."_ The children whined, not wanting to yet, especially they had just been visited by someone so _beautiful._ The Russian was blushing, stuttered even because he was on the verge of either ran away and go back home - no...Scratch that, he will never sacrifice his newly restored energy to travel that _far_ again.

 _"Ginoong Mikaela bakit po kulay dilaw ang inyong buhok?"_

 _"Ahhh... kasi...ano...ganyan na kasi yung kulay ng buhok ko noong ako ay ipinanganak."_

 _"Napakaganda niyo po. Bakit po 'Mikaela' ang pangalan ninyo?"_

 _"Kasi...iyon ang nais ng aking ina na ipangalan sa akin."_

 _"Ginoong Mikaela, para po kayong isang anghel na bumaba sa langit."_

 _"A-anghel? Nako hindi... Isa lamang akong hamak na mortal na taong katulad ninyo."_

 _"Ngayon lang po namin kayong nakita. Kaano-ano niyo po si Ginoong Yuuichirou? "_

 _"Isa akong sa bagong estudyante ni doktor sa medisina."_

 _"Ohhh! Si doktor."_

 _"Ahhh... mga bata...kasi..."_

 _"Silencio!"_ Yuuichirou shouted. All attention went to the raven. Even the children trembled at his voice. His aura was almost menacing. He folded his hands and raised his eyebrow. _"Didn't I told you guys that you need to go home? Your parents would be worried about you."_ The raven ushered the children to fall back in line, repeating every sentence he makes. In the end, they were all convinced to go home. Bidding a _"Sa susunod ulit, Ginoong Yuuichirou"_ to the Japanese refugee in unison.

When everyone left, it was just the two of them. Alone. Again, the blonde was a little _insecure_ towards the raven. Said raven heaved a sigh, ruffling his already unmanageable mane. _"Sorry about the mess and for bringing my lunch here."_ He said. The blonde pushed the banana leafed wrapped onto Yuuichirou's stomach. Saying that he didn't really did it because of him. _"Plus you owe me a free ride back home."_ He retorted.

Yuuichirou rolled his eyes, mumbling something that he was expecting something like this to happen. And agreed that the both of them would go home together. The raven invited him to join him to lunch. _"Ahh no thank you, Yuuichirou. I have already done mine."_

Yuuichirou rolled his eyes taking a bite of his lunch. It was a dish that Mikaela had made for the firt time. A delicacy in his home country. _"Oh god, this is delicious. I can eat this every day for the rest of my life."_ Now this made the ears of the blonde go red.

Having the raven praised his cooking - which especially came from Yuuichirou. Moving his face away from the raven when he noticed a stack of papers with colorful drawings. He guessed that this was all from the children. Must be an activity Yuuichirou asked them to do. Looking at them one by one, Mikaela can't help but to smile. A small token of happiness, their little minds filled with dreams and wishes. _"Beautiful is it not? The drawings I meant."_ Said Yuuichirou.

Mikaela nodded, all of them have bright dreams. It was a shame that these children have been stripped away by their freedom to have education and live a life they wishes. All because of the slavery and the power the Spaniards has towards the Filipino people. The people living in their own country, slaved by another country who uses violence and mistreating like they did not deserve to be living in this world.

It made Mikaela sick in every fiber but there was nothing he could not. He is and will forever be _a foreigner_ in this land and should not meddle with the affairs of the other countries. Deep in thought, the blonde didn't realized a heavy burden onto his right shoulder. An arm was draped around him. It was Yuuichirou's, finally finished with his lunch. _"As outsiders of these country. There is nothing we can do to them,"_ the raven said gazing towards the clear sky. Mikaela knew that this kind of atmosphere, he did not come across in Russia due to the fact that it was always covered with blankets of whites - snow.

And now seeing such a clear blue sky, it was indeed breathtaking to see. _"We cannot meddle in the affairs of another country."_ Added Yuuichirou. He has a point, Mika thought. As non-Filipinos, both of them have no power.

 _"But why does the doctor out so much effort in writing a novel. You said it yourself. Spain is a powerful country no one had dared to question. How can a mere writing frighten them?"_

Yuuichirou spoke louder, his voice serious and has that atmosphere to not question it. _"I believe in the doctor. If anyone can do it, he can. He is already plotting something sinister that would make Spain wished they were never born."_

Silence ensues.

 _"Naiintindihan kita, Yuuichirou. I believe in the doctor himself."_ Mikaela said. True to his words, he decided to drop the subject. It was almost three in the afternoon, he needed to get home. Back to their lovely abode. _"I'll take you home since I am already done with class today."_

 _The blonde guffawed._ How can they even get back?! If walking was the only option, plus, the kilometers was beyond far. Never again will he endure that heat. _"How can we even go back home. This place is way farther than you have imagined!"_ Tapping his shoes, he will not take another step outside this little shelter. Raising his brows, Mikaela glared daggers at the raven. _"Well?"_ He added. Yuuichirou sighed, telling him to follow him at the back of the nipa hut.

Following Yuuichirou, the two of them went towards the back where a small shed was present filled with hays. A stench of something... _disgusting_ wafting his nose as he pinched it - blocking the smell. Inside was something Mikaela never _ever_ imagined will see.

A horse.

There was a black horse.

A beautiful black horse accentuating Yuuichirou's raven hair.

And he did not tell him about this creature?

Unbelievable.

 _"A horse,"_ Mikaela said. _"You have a freaking horse all this time and you did not inform me about this?!"_ He was fuming with rage, another reason to doubt whatever feelings he is harboring towards him.

 _"Hey, you didn't asked in the first place,"_ the raven answers defending his end. _"Besides... Asuramaru is one of my pride and joy."_ Asuramaru?!

 _"You have named your horse. How do you even pronounce its godforsaken name?"_ Mikaela wanted to know on how he even acquired the black mane. Not even trusting his words, Yuuichirou explained that some _happenings_ \- which implied _illegal_ doings. A bastard _guardia civil_ who was supposed to be doing his job, guarding the gates, challenging anyone near the vicinity whoever can make him drop onto his knees. Yuuichirou, being the competitive type of person accepted the challenge. Mikaela didn't want to know _every_ details but one thing's for sure, he won and a horse was his reward.

Yuuichirou caressed the horse's head, whispering complimenting words. Asura, (the blonde decided that he, she whatever its gender was, will call him by that because saying _Asuramaru_ was a mouthful) neighed, slowly standing up to his perfect form. The raven fixed himself, strapping the saddle onto Asura's body and positioning himself onto the horse. When finished and made another caress to Asura, Yuuichirou extended a hand to the blonde.

 _"Well, come on then." Said Yuuichirou. "There is no way I am riding that monster with you! I did say that you owe me a ride but not like this!"_ There was just no way would Mikaela ride that creature, not because he has a phobia with horses, more like he has always been an animal-hater.

Animals hate him ever since he was a child, since his memory was clear as glass. He _tried_ (he really did) to befriend any of the animals near the castle but alas, it was either they would hissed, ran away or even scratch and harm with just a mere - inch - proximity of touch. Even asked his queen of a mother as to why do animals hate him but he had gotten nothing.

The next thing he knew, the images were blur that he did not expected the next scenarios and he was finally on Asura. He was perplexed. _"Well then, now that my princess has finally come to his senses, let us embark on our journey on our way to our castle."_ Grinning towards Mikaela, making his face flustered with embarrassment.

 _"I swear Yuuichirou Amane, if you ever call me 'princess' again, I will make sure to put poison on your food on our way h- Aahhhhh!"_ Couldn't finish his sentence when Asura started running. Mikaela was could not comprehend, his mind automatically ordered him to snaked his arms onto Yuuichirou's waist, gripping as his dear life depend on it. Leaning his face closer to his back, eyes closed. He felt fear because this was the first time he had ridden such a _majestic_ creature, let alone not harm him in any ways.

When he calmed down, Mikaela was...amazed. He could practically feel the wind pass through his body, feel the breeze tickling in his earlobes. The sight was even more beautiful, the flat greenery grasses and trees every time they pass through. Forget that the blonde was also hugging the lean back of Yuuichirou, he'll never admit how it was a comforting, feeling like lying on the clouds.

 _Thump thump thump thump_

Here it goes again, thought Mikaela. His heart pumping madly again. There was just no way could that he have feelings for Yuuichirou and yet his mind and body was doing the complete opposite. Does he like Yuuichirou? More than a _normal_ way? Why? Just why? His thoughts clouded with questions Mikaela is not familiar with. He knew the word of being _in love_ but not the point the he, himself will harbor and with the same gender as him as well.

From the books that he have read, there were some like from the Greeks that having an affair and being affectionate with the same gender was something they didn't mind. But these were tell-tale stories, and myths that doesn't have any facts or proofs that it was true. The blonde shed a tear, he wished he could just bury himself onto the depths of the earth and slumber until the end of time and yet he cannot.

 _"Yuuichirou,"_ Says Mikaela. _"Have you ever been in love with someone?"_ It was a stupid question! His face red as he asked the question. The sounds of Asura's stomping feet can be heard. Before Mikaela repeats the questions, he heard the raven yelled, _"Hyaaaahh!"_ leaping towards a big chunk of stone. Asura the horse leaped so high that Mikaela almost lost his balance and let go, luckily Yuuichirou turned towards the blonde, positioned his hands again onto his torso, even saying to not let go. With wide eyes, he did, hugging him tightly. He was so infuriated of himself. Mikaela Tepes was a logical person. He could understand situations but when it comes to himself, even his functioning mind isn't recuperating about the events occurring to his daily life.

Clueless.

Absentminded.

A total mess.

When the hurdle was finally gone, the raven apprentice finally spoke. _"Hmmm... Of course I've been in love. But that is something private that should not be shared. If I told who, then it would be a waste. I want that person to say his feelings for me. I know it may sound ridiculous but hey, seeing the doctor with his swooning skills, I may be such a romanticist if only that person is aware to his feelings as well."_ The blonde didn't understand and just nodded. The pace went slower, as he could finally gaze upon the doctor's home.

I could finally rest, Mikaela says in his mind. A few minutes, they were already in the staircase, Yuuichirou got off to Asura to help the blonde get down. Mikaela grabbed his hands when all of a sudden, two hands encircled his waist, Yuuichirou carrying him. _thump thump thump_ thump. His face closed to the raven, just a mere closer he could taste his lips. His heartbeat beating faster, his cheeks getting redder. His entire being enraptured by Yuuichirou's emeralds.

 _"Mika."_ He says, leaning closer to him. The way Yuuichirou says his name, a jolt of electricity came into him. No no no no no! Stop! Don't do this! He wants to taste his lips, feel Yuuichirou's scent, wants to bury his pale hands onto his onyx locks.

Mikaela did the one thing he regretted in his life. He leaned closer, crashing his lips onto the Japanese refugee. Hands cupping his face. A small fire lit onto his body, he didn't know why he was doing this but the feeling the raven's mouth was intoxicating, and he wanted to drown himself.

Mikaela was kissing Yuuichirou.

Kissing him.

He was kissing another man.

He jolted pushing him back. He was scared, didn't know what got into him. Tears flowing in his eyes. _"Mika?"_

 _"I...I...I'm sorry!"_ Running towards the stairs, pushing himself inside the house and into his room. Burrying himself deep into the cushions of the soft pillows. His tears won't stop flowing in his eyes. Regretting everything he did. Mikaela wiped away the sensation from his lips, the taste of Yuuichirou's sweaty yet minty flavor of a mouth. Remove it! Remove it! Mikaela did but the taste was still there. Touching his lips, he remembered the wonderful feeling of having Yuuichirou's mouth onto him, cheeks flustered at the memory embedded in his mouth.

 _Knock! "Mika, we need to talk." Knock knock! "Go away!"_

 _Knock! Knock! "Please Mika, let us talk about what happened downstairs. Open this door."_

 _"No! Leave me alone."_

 _"Mika."_

 _"I said leave me alone! Get out! It was a mistake. I do not know what came to me, so please...just... leave me alone."_ Tears still flowing into his eyes. He was hurt – no – he wasn't physically injured but emotionally... he was embarrassed at himself. Mikaela didn't really as to how, it just did. How could he do that? By doing that, he had just confirmed whatever affection he has towards the Japanese refugee is _real._ And not a trick of the mind.

I love Yuuichirou.

I am hopelessly in love with Yuuichirou.

Why? How? Why him?

Why are you punishing me like this?!

Haven't you had enough just from taking my mother away from me?!

What more do you want from me?

Please...I do not...

I do not want him to leave me.

If Yuuichirou leaves me because I have feelings for him...

No... God please...

Make this go away...

I beg you...

* * *

Five days have since that incident and still the both of them didn't talk. Both were avoiding contact as possible and did their respective jobs. They eat together but no conservation occurring, not even a 'how was your day?' The blonde did more patient tending while Yuuichirou was busy with household chores, or the next day left early to go to the little school house. Never forgetting to leave Mikaela his portion of breakfast.

Sunday came and Mikaela decided to visit the church to hear the friar in his sermon. Another purpose was to repent and seek for the Lord some _guidance_ _._ There wasn't much patients at this kind of the day so he decided to have himself a rest from work. The nearest church wasn't a long ride to the doctor's house and he wanted to have some guidance about what to do.

Right on time, the mass has just started, Mikaela entered the holy place, blessed himself with sacred water into the basin. People – Filipinos and Spanish present though the Filipinos have their own _place_ they belong or where to put themselves into but nevertheless, you can see that feuds were set aside putting all their faith into the Creator. Prayers of _Ava Ginoong Maria, Ama Namin, Cordero_ and other prayers Mikaela isn't familiar with listened to them regardless. Once it was done, the friar started reading a passage or verse in the holy bible context.

 _"And the Lord himself upon creating Eve and Adam, he had taught the people to create more love one another, never sin like what Eve had done causing him to punish her. Exiling her into the Garden of Eden."_ Once done, the singers - chorale - sang another song before the friar went towards the pedestal to his _own_ interpretation about the said passage.

 _"Alam niyo naman siguro kung ano ang nais ipahiwatig ng berso na iminungkahi ko kanina lang. Ang Panginoon ay gumawa ng babae at lalaki. Tanging sila lang ang may kakayahan na magsilang ng isang sanggol."_ He said, the words he left his mouth was some kind of a disease that wanted to release out of his system. He added about the culture of the Greek people that having an affair with the same gender was a mortal sin. When the blonde had heard that, he stiffened. He was bothered because that, was, he was having right now.

The friar slammed his fists onto the pedestal. His face contorted, eyebrows creased together. _"Whoever Gods they are worshipping is exactly a disgrace! Is not worth of being respected by anyone?_

 _If you have this kinds of feeling then I suggest you get out of town. Leave Filipinas before the guardia civils would come looking for you by having disgusting infatuations. I will see to it that the governadorcillos would be informed about this decree!_

 _I will show no mercy for this. Mark my words."_ The Russian willingly removed himself out of the holy place. He knew if he continued, he'll be more disappointed and loathe about the current events happening in his life. Tears came running while traveling his way back to the doctor's home. Mikaela pitied the life he had right. He didn't deserved this, much more about suffering by himself in a foreign country. If throwing one's emotions was easy, he would've done it already.

While walking, he was thinking about Yuuichirou. Oh god, he cursed himself. Why now?! His frustrations were piling up in his mind and yet the one person – the last person he wished not to think about was already showing in his mind. Mikaela screamed on top of his lungs how Yuuichirou is making his life and his emotions run amok. How whenever the Japanese refugee is near, his heart won't stop beating like crazy, how his presence makes his knees go weak and could not think straight at all.

A few minutes have passed and Mikaela finally reached the doctor's house. The voice of the Spanish friar was still embedded inside the blonde's head. Couldn't think straight, didn't he realized that he slammed himself into the wooden door connecting it to the face. A loud thud can be heard then the voice of Yuuichirou shouted, _"Sino ka?!"_ When Mikaela didn't replied, footsteps came running towards him seeing Yuuichirou in that rolled-up sleeves of his dirty-white tunic, Mikaela can't help but feel scared.

Scared about the fact that his heart was beating so fast when he saw the Japanese man.

When Yuuichirou saw the befallen blonde, he knelt, reaching out in tending Mikaela. Said blonde slapped the tan male's hand away from him. Saying that he didn't need any help and definitely he didn't want Yuuichirou to help him. At all. _"Mika what the hell?!"_ the raven retorted. His hand grabbed Mikaela's waist pulling him closer to the raven teacher. _No! Yuuichirou stop this! Stop!_

" _Mika what is going on with you?!"_ The raven asked. The blonde could not face the Japanese. Not like this. He thought. Not like this! He trembled with fear. Mikaela was losing his mind.

" _Hahaha!"_ the Russian refugee did a hysterical laugh, his voice echoing throughout the entire home. He was like a maniacal young man who has just discovered something horrendous about someone. _"What's wrong? You asked me what is wrong?!"_ Mikaela lunged himself towards the raven. His hand fisting the collar of Yuuichirou's shirt. His eyes fuming with lust and guilt. The sexual frustrations he gets just from seeing the raven.

The raven, Yuuichirou looked eyes with the blonde. His emerald orb swarming reflected in his sapphire eyes. _"The problem…."_ His mouth leaning closer to Yuuichirou's. _"Is you."_

At the sound of his name, the raven blinked. Confused as to how is this his fault. Asking for an explanation. Mikaela didn't let him. Still pinned down towards the wall. Their mixed sweats because of the heat. Silence ensues the entire room. _"I always get annoyed looking at your face. I hate you. You are always making that smile._

 _That smile of someone who's thinking that living his life is perfect. I hate the fact that whenever I see you, I always get the feeling here in my heart that it is about to explode into a million pieces. Your messy hair getting messier whenever you try to comb it with your fingers, the way you bit your lip whenever you are in a foul mood, your eyebrows creases whenever morning came and you have strange habit of getting up to bed in a god awful time, you do not realized but you always leave your room like it was been visited by a storm. I get so nervous whenever you are in a proximity of closeness towards me like a sick female if his infatuated significant other would notice him."_

" _Why are you telling this to me–"_

" _Because I am somehow infatuated with you!"_ Replied Mikaela making Yuuichirou, shut his mouth up. Finally, the blonde has said it. His vented up feelings – finally released.

" _Your face, your smile, your eyes. I love all of them. Whenever the females would speak to you and you laugh and smile at them,"_ holding up his chest, tears pooling into his eye creases. _"I always get this feeling like my heart is being constricted into knots. Call me crazy but I want it that I would be the_ _ **only one**_ _you will show that smile of yours."_ His face flustered with embarrassment as Mikaela says the words in front of the same man he has confusing feelings with. Burying his head onto the raven's chest, he couldn't – scared even to show his face towards Yuuichirou.

Minutes has passed and both of them were still in the same position: the blonde still in a fetal position with Yuuichirou. After that, he could feel the rise and fall of the Japanese young man. _"Goddammit…"_ He said, combing his hair slicking it to one-side style. Chuckling, Mikaela could feel hard hands encircling on his waist.

" _Yuuichirou?"_ Asked the blonde but was been shut up with a mouth enclosed in his lips. The tears of the exiled prince won't stop as he slowly snaked his hands towards the raven's hair and feeling the onyx strands and how soft are those. His eyes widen with shocked as he tasted something inside. Mixed of saliva of him and Yuuichirou, nipping his bottom lip. It was so sensual that Mikaela allowed the raven to explore more of him.

When they pulled away, both of them were catching their breaths. Their cheeks rich in deep red color. Yuuichirou cupped the pale's blonde. Hiding his face away from his hands, Yuuichirou stopped him, _"Don't."_ He ordered. Mikaela halted mid-way and let himself be absorbed by those amazing emerald orbs. The voice of the raven soothe the wrecking beating of his heart. _"I want to see your face. Please. Do not look away, Mika."_ He didn't. Too preoccupied to look away, the blonde couldn't elsewhere.

The raven started to caress the porcelain skin of Mikaela. _"You're beautiful. You're too beautiful, Mikaera, my love."_

"' _My love?'"_

" _Shh….."_ Hushed the raven, putting his index on the tip of Mikaela's lips. _"Mika. Now I know what you meant to me. I adore you, I want to be with you forever, would anything to make you happy."_ Patting the fluffy blonde locks of the other person. Said person was flushed about the confession. He was still not sure if this was a right thing for him to take. Shaking his head, Mika replied. _"But Yuuichirou, I am man. You are a man as well. Two men are not supposed to have feelings with each other,"_ The grasped the already creased tunic shirt of Yuuichirou. _"What we are doing is wrong. Wrong in the eyes of people. Wrong in the eyes of the Lord. Please just tell that you are not in love with me and I will be contented with that answer just–"_

" _I have already forgotten about the Lord. Do you not want to forget about what you believe in and let your heart do what it dictates you?"_

For a moment, Mikaela was lost at words. He was right. For all of his years, Mikaela always does what's best and is following all the things that he _knew_ that are right. Never questioning, nor asking if what he was doing was right, wrong and justifiable or not. Even his mother, the queen taught him to never question the will of the Lord. But for once, he asked this to himself if he – somehow didn't follow the teachings of the Lord, will he called a _sinner?_ Will his soul be rot in the deepest parts of hell? Will he never get to know _salvation?_ And right now… the actions he was doing, the feelings that he has is now a mortal sin. He was having romantic feelings towards his fellow male.

" _No."_ Mikaela flatly says. Yuuichirou was right, for once… Mikaela wanted to follow what his heart desires. Just this once, he thought. He wanted to know the feeling of having a person – a person beside who will be there for you and will not leave by your side. The blonde looked at the raven again. His eyes full of determination. Yes… He wanted to know this, to feel this what it is to be _in love. "Can I kiss you again?"_ Yuuichirou asked.

He nodded in respond, and their lips meshed again. The taste of cinnamon and curry. He let the raven explore his tongue onto his mouth. As the intimacy gets longer, a new source of heat coming into the lower part of his body. He could feel _something_ hot in between his thighs. Yuuichirou then snaked his arms inside the blonde's shirt, feeling the miniscule of the raven's fingers onto his chest, Mikaela let out a sultry moan. _"Ahhh… Yuuichirou!"_ The raven continued and drawing circles onto the plump chest of Mikaela. _"How are you feeling, Mika?"_

He huffed as if his lungs has taken out all of his breath away. Mikaela could not think straight. The surge of pleasure coming from Yuuichirou's hand was occupying his mind – his entire being going numb. _"W-weird… My temperature is getting hotter whenever you touch my chest. W-what is this sensation? This feels weird, Yuuichirou. Take it off!"_ He protested, pushing the hands of the raven away from his body. Yuuichirou didn't and continued to explore his body. He then grabbed the shirt of Mikaela's, pushing it upwards.

When the clothing was finally off, Mikaela was embarrassed at himself. One is that he was half clothed in front of another person. Two, it was in front of Yuuichirou, which was even more embarrassing. The blonde covered his bared chest, his face in deep red. The raven smiled, moving closer towards the exiled prince, pushing his hands out of the way. _"You're really beautiful Mika. Inside and out."_ He grabbed the other hand of Mikaela, kissing the back of its palm. _"May I?"_ Mikaela nodded and soon he felt Yuuichirou's lips again on his bare chest. _"Ahhhh! Yuuichirou…"_

What is this feeling? Why am I getting hot all of a sudden? His breath all of a sudden – were making lewd sounds. His temperature rising as he felt the fingers of Yuuichirou slowly going down towards his abdomen ––

" _Mikaela? Yuuichirou? What is going here?"_


	4. 3: Pinagkait na Kalayaan

**Denied Freedom.**

* * *

 **AND BITCH I AM ALIVE !**

 **I said that this will be only a 5-part. THE SMUT part would be on the next chapter.**

 **IM FVCKING SORRY HGAHAHA**

 **EDIT: I LIED. I HAVE THE FVCKING SMUT. I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **/cries**

* * *

" _What is going on here?"_

Both parties, halted when they saw the figure of the Doctor inches near from where they were, face exhausted and beads of sweat visible in his pores.

Mikaela was stupefied, when he realized what position he and Yuuichirou were in. The raven's hand almost inside of Mikaela's bottoms, his body pressed against him with faces almost inches nearly closing the gap of performing a kiss.

 _!_

Mikaela's face reddened, pushing the raven away from him as possible, fixing his composure. He was embarrassed, of course, who wouldn't be?! When the person who accepted him and took him in in his home, has witnessed such kind of a _display._ He was ashamed, Mikaela could feel like he wanted to die at this very moment and just let the Earth swallow him whole if it's the only to eradicate the memory of the Doctor about their _explicit position._ _"D-d-d-d-doctor!"_ Mikaela said, his words jumbled up in his throat. _"I-I apologize for that display of…."_ He couldn't even finish the words he wanted to say, shame and guilt was empowering his wits. Hiding his blushing face with his trembling hands, he knelt down.

" _Dios mio… Mahabaging Panginoon, patawarin niyo po ang mga kabataang ito."_ He mumbled. God...Mikaela was so, so, embarrassed.

And the other person responsible was shocked as well about the sudden appearance of the Doctor. The Doctor slowly put down his luggage and asked Yuuichirou what were the two of them were doing.

 _Oh God! Why is that idiot not breaking down or hyperventilating?! It's his fault in the first place! If Yuuichirou didn't say those things, those embarrassing and heartwarming things…_

Mikaela reddened. Again. He didn't understand why, he just did, and his face was already making a reaction of its own with his mind's permission. How rude… Once he calmed down, he stood up and watched as to how will Yuuichirou would save his himself, without giving too much information about what had transpired between the two of them.

" _Santisima, Doktor! Sa susunod naman ay sumigaw ka po muna bago ka umakyat! That is so embarrassing! You almost saw me and Mikaela…and in that position..._

 _Ahh! This sucks!"_ He retort, eyebrows arched in irritation, ruffling his unmanageable tame of hair which Mikaela thought was adorable. Mikaela chuckled, accidentally not letting the said raven-haired be aware of his reaction. _"Nawala lang ako ng ilang buwan at kayong dalawa ay para nang magsing-irog na mahirap nang ipaglayo sa isa't-isa."_ Doctor replied, but nevertheless, is amused about the two. The Russian ahhemed making sure that he, the subject, is still present and asked if the Doctor needs assistance with his luggage.

" _Let me help you with that, Mika."_ Yuuichirou offered, rolling the sleeves of his shirt and lifted the handbag of the Doctor while Mikaela did the suitcase. The doctor thanked the raven as the two of them put away the doctor's belongings towards his chambers. When finished it was their turn to nag and asked about the details of his trip to Germany.

He explained that Germany was already making some _movements_ about the sudden declaration of the changing government of Russia. Mikaela was disheartened. For the country that he had lived and the country that his mother had been protecting, only to end up in waging their swords and guns towards other nations because of a leader, that is, if Mikaela defined _Ferid Bathory_ as an "incompetent ruler". Even when he was still in Russia when his mother would bring him along in their _annual senate meetings,_ there was no sign of sympathy nor patriotism the new ruler shows.

And now he calls himself as _King Ferid_ of Russia. Mikaela couldn't even stomach the fact that he was now the ruler of his motherland.

" _Russia is in distress, Mikaela. I apologize if I am speaking so ill about your country –"_ Mikaela cut the doctor out. _"It's alright, Doctor. I am, for one I am grateful that I am hearing anything about the country my mother had left but, also there is sadness and shame._

 _I am mad about Ferid Bathory. I despise him for what he had done to my homeland, the country where I was born to, to be shredded into something so….inhumane."_ He said, fist closing tightly. He was devastated because he couldn't do anything about it. Being an exiled Prince with no power whatsoever, there was just no way that he can That's when he felt another warmth radiating from his fist hand. It was soothing and Yuuichirou's warmth eased the anger inside his body. Yuuichirou looked at the blonde, his signature smile radiating from his face that makes the blonde smile.

" _But I will stay here. As what my mother wishes for me. I will not meddle anymore with the affairs of my country. I am no longer, Mikaela Tepes, the daughter of Queen Krul Tepes of Russia._

 _I am Mikaela Tepes, the exiled prince of Russia. I no longer have any connection with the country and I will obey the wishes of my deceased mother: I will not go back to Russia. I will not inherit the throne. I will stay here._

 _In the Filipinas._

 _Where the Doctor, the people, are now my 'new'...family."_ He looked at the exiled Japanese, a blush painted yet again because he cannot deny anymore about his feeling towards Yuuichirou. He may not admit it in verbal communication but _Yuuichirou Amane_ has made a great _impact_ to his life. He would be lying to himself if he does not think of Yuuichirou as someone equal to him. But was still far too farfetched to announce the _intimacy_ to their benefactor.

Mikaela did not like for the doctor to find them in such an explicit position. It was still _new_ so he may have to result into secrecy.

For a while.

* * *

The house was full packed.

The villagers found out that the doctor have come back and quickly gave their blessings for having a safe return. They brought the doctor's favorite foods, fruits and delicacies that are only available in the country. The people adored the doctor. They even told stories about his two apprentices and how they took care of the people and the children.

Said two apprentices were now blushing so bad. _"Naku po… Huwag niyo na pong i-kwento kay Doktor. Nakakahiya lang po."_ Mikaela was the one who says, his reddening face was too much, wishing that he should be swallowed by the Earth. The exiled Japanese just smirked, puffing his chest out saying that the children already loves him and that he was _very convincing teacher._

" _Oo nga naman. Hindi ko maipagkakaila na magaling magturo si Yuuichirou."_

" _Hehehehe."_ Yuu grinned his smug face visible and proud of his achievements. Mikaela was fascinated and really felt that he practically _belongs_ in the country.

The warm welcome and hospitality that they are giving to Mika was too much. The thought was still new to his mind. _Maybe Mother really did made a right decision._ The Filipinas was really something that Mika would proudly call his _second home_ and would do anything to help and protect the people.

 _No matter what happens, I will protect this country and the people residing._

 _I will not let them suffer the same fate that Russia had done._

 _As long as I am alive…._

 _I will protect the Doctor…._

 _The people…._

 _And…._

 _Yuuichirou._

* * *

 _ **Moscow, Russia…**_

 _Ferid Bathory, now called as the ruling King of Russia was sitting in the King's throne with his pride stuck up in his bottom. The entire government, since no one was willing to stand up and strike a coup d'etat with the former King. Everyone and every soldier cowered in fear. Scared of what monstrous deed may do._

"Your Highness," _a soldier bowed. "Lord Crowley has returned from his journey to the East Asia waters." Just the name had given the King his excitement about what reports he has to give._ "Let him come! I wish for his audience. Bring him to me at once." _Waving his hand to leave throne and bring his trusted captain soldier. The soldier did turning towards the exit. A few minutes came and the person appeared._

 _His white tunic cape tightly wrapped around his shoulder (although the other side was almost close to leave its shoulders), thigh high boots hugging his muscle-toned legs, the two-toned hair color: black for the braided and wine red in the upper. The person gave respect to the King._ "I have returned, Ferid."

 _Ferid spun around down to where the knight was. Patting his shoulder to confirm his existence._ "It's so nice to see you after a year of absence my lovely Crowley. I do suppose you have news for me about Krul's missing heir, yes? _" The knight called Crowley fixed his composure and stood to have equal height with the King. He nodded about the news of Mikaela but..._ "I'm afraid that we cannot go there that easily. The place where Mikaela, that is." _Scratching his head and explained about the place._

"The place, _La Islas de Filipinas_ , Filipinas in short, is in the reign of Spaniards. From my understanding and interrogations I've conducted at the people, they did confirm about a foreign young man with the exact features as the young prince in the country but no one knows where he is residing." _He explained. Crowley having a hard time infiltrating the place since foreigners are forbidden to step foot into the lands (again, which was Spanish rules and regulations). Ferid could only imagine the hardships Crowley had encountered before coming back in Russia in one piece._

 _But he neither care or even want to indulge himself into such little information. He wanted Mikaela Tepes. Alive and Healthy. Before he start torturing him. Spain wasn't really a foe nor an enemy of Russia though from Krul's reign she could never seek help from them. Not because she was scared or anything but Spain was a superpower nation who does not show any mercy to the lands they've colonized._ "They are more cruel and power hungry. I will not allow such country to be a friend or ally of Russia." _He could remember Krul's words. The thought of seeking help with Spain rung a bell to Ferid. His feminine hand raised on his chin. The grin he showed is definitely menacing. A thought that "something is going to transpire" awaits._ "Ahh~" _Ferid says with amusement and ordered the present knight to inform to prepare for sails._

"Ferid, you're not serious?" _Questioned Crowley. He knew that the King was plotting something. What was it? He definitely does not know._ "Relax. I just wanted to see this Filipinas that you so speak off," _he stated. He ordered one of the guards to prepare his things for a voyage._ "I do think that small land could be a great use for Russia. Perhaps we can be friends with the Spaniards. I am already interested in their language. And from the rumours that I have gathered, they have an amazing cuisine, yes?" _The redhead general just sighed, bidding to the King's wishes. Excusing himself to prepare all their necessary equipments and supplies needed for their surprise visit._

* * *

" _Your book, Noli me Tangere, doctor. You do realize is a dangerous book for the Spaniards."_ Mikaela commented. He and Yuuichirou were cleaning empty vials for the medicinal herbs for the doctor's patients. Yuuichirou stared at his co-apprentice but decided not to interfere. Said doctor stared at Mikaela. _"You are already finished reading it?"_ Asked the doctor. Mikaela didn't want to lie so he nodded.

" _I see…"_ The older man replied. Heaving a sigh, the Doctor didn't deny that there were some _risk_ from publishing the book. The doctor told his two apprentice about how there were Spanish guards have scattered around Germany while trying his best to find a printing press for his novel to be imprinted. _"Saan man ako tumanaw, mga guardia civil ng Espana ang umaaligid. Nagbabakasakaling mahanap at ipatapon muli ako sa Filipinas at ikulong. Porque? Bakit? Masama ba na isiwalat ang katotohanan na nagaganap sa ating bansa? Wala na ba tayong karapatan o kalayaan sa pagpapahiwatig ng balita na walang takot dahil sa mga dayuhan na sumakop sa ating lugar?"_ He said clenching his fist. Mikaela _knew_ and understood the doctor's sentiment but fighting a powerhouse like Spain was something an insane man would do if he values his life.

Mikaela was only worried. He never intended for this to become something so big. _"But I'm scared for your safety, doctor. Everyone in this country needs you."_ The people relied on the doctor. The raven warned. _"Mika…"_ putting a hand into the blonde's wrist. He too was worried. They were only protected by the doctor's reputation and skills in the medical field. But if he continues to write controversial novels like Noli, he wasn't sure if there were was a _safe haven_ anymore. Yuuichirou knew that Mika was only worried about the doctor's safety and did not want to make him feel comfortable and have the thought that he was against on his way of rebelling. They _were_ both outsiders and should not meddle with the affairs. Yuuichirou was grateful, he really was, for the hospitality the doctor had showed him after being exiled from his mother land. But there was also a pang of hurt that wished to protect the person who treated him like a normal human. And not someone monster spawn.

He wanted to reassure Mikaela as well that he should not mind his business with the doctor's.

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _Please..._

He knows that he cares for the blonde, no, even more. He is madly in love with him and he would do anything for the blonde to stay alive. Sure, he should be grateful for the doctor and tend to protect him but..

 _Mikaela is a much more important person. I finally found a person who can see through the flaws of myself. A person who never once calls me a demon. Someone who sees the real me through all the lies._

Yuuichirou knows, he just knew that Mikaela is _that_ person. If I have to be sent to Jigoku, I'll do it. Just to keep this person alive. _"Paumanhin. Nagpadalos-dalos ako."_ Mika apologizes excusing himself to return in doing the dishes. The doctor also and retreated into his chamber saying that he needs rest for his first set patients after his return leaving the raven alone in his thoughts.

Slowly, Yuuichirou turned his feet towards the sink where the blonde Russian is wiping the plates. He was already doing a pretty good job after 3 of months patiently watching the raven apprentice doing the said chore. For him, cleaning and wiping plates was very new to him. But being exiled means Mika shouldn't complain and act all princely anymore. He wasn't a prince or a royalty.

Not anymore.

* * *

The next day, he heard a loud banging sounds coming from the door. A choruses of _"Doktor! Doktor!"_ be heard from the outside. This, awoken the blonde apprentice. Dragging himself awake from his bed, Mikaela got up and went towards the doorway. It was too early to open up the house for patients so it must be an emergency.

The Russian slowly unlocked the wooden stacks blocking the view of the door, before unlocking the main and swung the door open. _"Masyado pa pong maaga para magpatingin sa doktor pero gigisingin ko po siya kung kinakailang-"_ before he could finish his sentence. A sudden force has thrown him down on the floor. Awakened, his hands securely shackled on his back. A heavy weight riding him. _"Oi. What is the meaning of-"_ seven guardia civils had come to barging the house the last one order in Spanish to search the area. _"Rapido!"_ He shouted and the remaining six nodded.

Scurrying themselves in each room, each corner, and each area possible for a hiding place. With all the commotion, Mika heard footsteps again. Hard. _"Mikaela what is going-"_

" _Seize him!"_ The seventh guard retorted. Now Yuuichirou too was forced, his face pushed down on the hard wooden floor. _"Hanase!"_ Says the Japanese which the blonde knows it's in his mother dialect. _"Where is doktor Rizal?"_ the guardia asked pointing the hilt of the rifle on his hands. Finger an inch away into pushing the trigger.

The doctor was away? Does he _knew_ something like this would happen? _"Hindi ko alam kung nasaan ang doktor. Pakawalan niyo ako!"_ Mikaela replied but came with another beating. _"Stop it. Let Mikaela go!"_ Pleading into the guards to stop their mistreatment towards the blonde refugee. A punch in the gut, a kick in the shins, a slap in his beautiful pale face which was now swollen. As if the guards weren't satisfied, they kicked Mikaela one last time causing the blonde to plant his face into the wooden floors. _"Mikaela!"_ shouted the raven, freeing himself from the Spanish soldiers' reigns. They were much more stronger than him. _"This would also be your faith if you do not tell us where is doktor Rizal is. Speak and we will free you."_

" _Sinabi ko na nga sa inyo na wala akong alam! Maski kami ay nagulat na biglang pagkawala ng doktor. Natutulog kami kaya papaano namin malalaman kung nasaan paparoon si Doktor Rizal!"_ The head soldier tsked not satisfied with Yuuchirou's answer. The soldier clenched having contact with Yuuichirou's abdomen.

" _Fuwaahh!"_ The scene that transpired had made the blonde froze in fear. Wanting to scream for help but his voice failed him. Watching the guards enjoying beating up his co-apprentice.

" _You piece of shit! Doktor Rizal is a disgrace to this nation! He is trying to wage war towards Espana! We will not tolerate people, such as him, who is an indio to talk back to your superiors. You should know your place. Viva la Espana!"_

The continuous beating came. Mikaela could only watch and stare. He regrets the weakness of his body. Why was he born without learning self-defense. His mother wouldn't let him. The swords were only just for show and some occasions where he was to put on the Russian outfit along with the sword for diplomatic purposes only. He knows her mother means no harm but if only he had persuaded his mother to let him.

 _Then maybe I could have done something._

 _Maybe I could have stopped them from hurting Yuuichirou._

 _Maybe…_

" _Sto...o...p."_ Mikaela pleaded. His voice hoarse and low but still managed to make a sentence. _"We really...hahh….don't...know...where...the doctor...is… Stop….I beg of…..you."_ Seeing as though that they extract information out of them they decided to stop their beatings, leaving the two apprentices in their weak states. Yuuichirou was the first one to stood up, his hands wrapped around his abdomen. The Russian refugee was too weak, body too weak to even lift himself up from the ground. A shame in his part. He felt hands on his back. Yuuichirou. The raven refugee slowly pulled Mikaela and positioned themselves into a sitting position. He asking if the blonde was alright. He nodded but knows that it was a terrible liar. Caressing the bruised face, Yuuichirou tried his best to be strong for the blonde. If one of them would break down, it was all over.

" _Gomen, Mikaela. I couldn't even…"_ Tears formed and dripped in his face. Yuuchirou hid crying face away from the blonde. Ashamed and regretting that he couldn't even save his beloved from danger. Mikaela shook his head. Assuring the Japanese apprentice that it wasn't his fault. They were just caught up in a situation that even them couldn't get out. From the mysterious disappearance of the doctor, to the sudden surprise visit of the Spanish guards, the two of them were just...lost. _"Alam ko may dahilan si doktor kung bakit siya naglaho."_ As if he had an idea about he muttered the _"Katipunan."_ group. Mikaela knew them, they were the revolt group that wanted the doctor's approval for their revolution. Which the doctor refuse to partake in any of their revolt and persuaded them to give him time. The doctor does not wish to use violence as a means for gaining peace.

Mikaela and Yuuichirou had _accidentally_ heard him and the Katipunan's leader about the revolt unfortunately, the doctor had told him that violence is not the key. Mikaela's head rested on the raven's shoulders. Yuuichirou was badly injured than him. Asking him if it was alright to be using his body as his rest comforter. The raven didn't mind. _"I'm more than happy to be of service, Mikaela."_ Trying to cheer up the blonde by imitating a royal servant. A soft groan made from the blonde's mouth saying that he was no longer royalty and that he should stop with the teasing.

Silence ensued. Both of them too tired and exhausted to form sentences. When they heard footsteps. _Not the guardia civils!_ His mind chanting, wishing that they weren't the Spanish guards. Wasn't sure if his beaten-up body could take another series of pain. _"Mikaela… Yuuichirou."_ It was doktor Rizal! The relief in his face spreaded, he called the doctor as to where they were. The older man was also in shambles: his hair disheveled, traces of leaves and dirt visible on his white, now dirty shirt. His trousers was also a disaster. Ripped and shredded and cuts and bruises were also visible.

" _Oh jusko...Patawarin niyo ako sa aking biglaang pagkawala."_ running towards the two, enclosing them into a tight hug. Mikaela remembers this warmth. A parental warmth. He considered the doctor to be his second parent- no he _treated_ the doctor as if he was his own father. As a person who does not agree on how the Spaniards governs their country, the doctor had tried his best to hide himself from his enemies while continuing and pursuing his means of how to make a bloodless revolution. He _did_ made an impact with his fellow countrymen causing the Spaniards to be wary and aware about what the _indio_ doctor had been trying to do. And thus now has been branded to be a traitor, a criminal by the Spaniards. A demon who fabricated his appearance to taint the teachings of the Lord. Mikaela maybe a religious person but if the lives of the people are at stake and using him as reasoning of their actions, he knows that there is something wrong with the people and their beliefs. _"Doktor! Kailangan na nating magmadali at bumalik sa kuta natin. Pabalik na ang mga guardia civil."_ a man says. He was wearing the white shirt with a red bandanna wrapped around his neck. A _Katipunero._ He nodded and asked his companions to helped him to get the two apprentice to come with them. _"Hindi ko sila pwedeng iwanan dito. Tulungan niyo akong isama sila sa kuta."_

The Katipunero wanted to retorted saying that it was a bad idea but the look on the doctor's face was serious. Replying that he will take responsibility for the two children. He nodded ordering his other fellow katipuneros to lend them a hand. Mikaela was too tired that he lost consciousness.

" _Yuu...i...chi...rou."_

* * *

Mikaela finally woke but still felt groggy. Looking at himself, his body ached but his chest have been wrapped carefully by bandages. His bruises in his other parts were covered too. Looking around, it was dark and not a place where someone can be as comfortable as the doctor's home. Rocks were everywhere. Can especially heard tiny droplets of water or was it rain? from dropping on the ground. Beside him, Yuuichirou was still unconscious but same state as him were all of his bruises were covered with bandages. _"Where are we?"_ Asking himself. He got up but the pain he got from the rapid beatings still ached from his abdomen. Still, he tried to compose himself and get up from his position. He looked around but was too dark to decipher any. He walked and walked until he could see a faint orange light. Someone must be there, he presumes. Going towards the light, he now heard faint voices. One he could recognized was from the doctor. The other one is… not quite.

" _Kahit na sabihin mo na mapagkakatiwalaan natin ang mga batang ito, hindi mo dapat sila isinama sa kuta, doktor!"_ the other man said. Anger visible into his tone. Mikaela could tell they were fighting over why the doctor had let them to come into the revolutionaries hideout. Slamming the desk table, (how the hell could they even brought a desk table, he didn't want to know) the doctor too was frustrated. _"At iwanan ang mga bata na to sa kamay ng Espanyol? Hindi ako papayag._

 _Si Yuuichirou at Mikaela ay para ko naring mga tunay na anak. Nawalan man ako ng pagkakataon ng maging isang ama dahil sa pagkalaglag ng anak namin ni Josephine, hindi ko pinagsisihan yun. Mahal ko silang dalawa. Sabihin pa natin na hindi sila mga tunay na Filipino._

 _Isa parin silang mga bayani. Ang mga itinuro ko sa kanila ay ginamit nila sa pagtulong sa kapwa Filipino. Bagkus na iba ang kanilang mga lahi! Kaya hindi ako papayag na iwan ko lamang sila!"_

The statement had made Mikaela frozed. Tears formed in his tear crease. He never knew those feelings. The doctor had loved him and Yuuichirou like his two sons. He tried to suppress his emotions to show. Crying means he were weak and Mikaela wasn't. Hearing already what he wanted, Mikaela decided to go back to where Yuuichirou is. He knows if he have stayed any much longer, he'll just going to make give himself away and giving the leader of the Katipunero proof that he was a spy for the Spaniards.

When Mikaela went back to where the raven is, he was nowhere to be found. _"Yuuichirou?"_ He asked, hoping that he didn't leave the premises. Mikaela searched for the raven but still no such luck. _"Yuuchirou! Nasaan ka?"_ repeating the same question. _"Nandito ako, Mika."_ The raven responded. The blonde followed where the voice was until he could see a small faint of light. Outside? Continuing with his hunt for the raven, Mikaela could almost see the tweeting of the birds and the rustle of the wind clashing with the trees.

There was Yuuichirou. His raven hair flowing in the wind. His features still beautiful as ever despite the bandages covering his bruises. It hurt Mikaela to see him so fragile and in pain. For years, he was hoping _more._ More months to come for them to spend, more time for the two of them to venture the whole country, more affection to tell the raven on how much Mikaela loved and cherished this person.

The blonde called the raven's name. Yuuichirou slowly turned, his eyes swollen. The traces of him crying visible. _"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"_ Asked Mikaela. Yuuichirou wiped his tears with his sleeve, saying that it was just the wind's fault and asked the same question to the blonde which he replied with a _"Fine." and "The doctor had patched us up."_ The raven nodded and asked the blonde to come closer to him. Mikaela followed his request and sat at the flat rock formation beside him. He felt the raven's long fingers touched his shoulder and pulling him closer. Mikaela felt flustered but decided to indulge in this intimacy they wanted.

" _There's nothing we can do for the Filipinos. I wished I was powerful. To be honest, if I really 'am' a spawn of demon, I really wished that I have powers so that I could save them from the Spaniards."_ The raven said looking at the sky. Mikaela nagged him, saying that he shouldn't be saying something like that. But the fact that _they_ don't have any power to help the people of the country was even worse.

Mikaela too confessed that he was thinking the same thing. Saying that if he was still royalty and if his mother was still alive and the Queen, he would asked her highness to aide the Filipinas but Russia was also a sworn enemy of Spain. They would lose in a heartbeat. _"You have a point."_ Yuuichirou caressed Mikaela's hair, planting a soft kiss at his forehead. _"Mika?"_

" _Hmm?"_ said the blonde. Yuuichirou halted on whatever it is that he was planning to ask. Patiently waiting the raven to speak up. His throat shaking, didn't know why but Mikaela knew that Yuuichirou was nervous. _"Pwede ka bang mangako sakin. Ito na ang huli kitang makikita at mahahawakan kaya pwede bang pagbigyan mo aking nais?"_ The blonde quirked an eyebrow. Why would he say something like that? Telling the Japanese to stop scaring him with those promises. He could feel something at Yuuichirou. Mikaela wasn't good with reading people's thoughts but he has an idea that it wasn't good.

" _Hahaha,"_ Yuuichirou laughed. _"Guess you found me out. I was just teasing you but…"_ His eyes changed: determination and seriousness were written all over it. Mikaela's face becoming more redder than before. _"If something happens like I sacrificed myself for the sake of the country, would you, uhm… how do I... Ang hirap nito… Ahh… Shimatta."_ Speaking in Filipino, Spanish, and Japanese. The blonde chuckled saying that the raven should relax him. Breathe in, breathe out. Yuuichirou followed his instructions, his body now composed and relax. _"Better?"_

" _Si. Gracias Mikaela." Thump thump thump._ His heartbeat pumping as Yuuichirou was too close for his comfort. Doing what he wanted to do. Mikaela pulled the raven into himself. Their lips crashing together, wasn't sure if the raven would reciprocate his sudden intention. Or if Yuuichirou wasn't dense and asked as to why would the blonde kissed him. A few minutes before he felt Yuuichirou's mouth opened slipping his tongue inside.

The two of them continued with their exhibition without the care that they're outside. If anyone sees them then damn it all. _"Hmmmn.."_ Mikaela moaned just from kissing the raven. The ministrations of his irritated hands fumbling onto Yuuichirou's clothes. Was pure instinct that he wanted to remove the cloth out of the raven's body. Two hands stopped him from continuing whatever he was consciously doing. Yuuichirou looked at the blonde. Even the sensation from his mouth he already missed. "Yuuichirou?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. His hands were shaking. Lowering his head, Mikaela too was embarrassed. A shade of pink plastered in his face. Guilty that he was the one who initiated the kiss but guilty that he have no control over his actions. _"To be honest I am not sure if this is what I really wanted to do._

 _But somewhere, there is something that is telling me that I should not fight my feelings anymore. We have no assurance that the Spaniards will not find us. Sooner or later they will, along with the imprisonment of doctor Rizal. It could be much worse that this will be the last time we get to see each other and I could not tell you how I really feel,"_ Mikaela was determined. He _wanted_ this. It was scary, yes, because this will be the first time that he would indulge himself with having a _sexual_ intimacy with Yuuichirou. There was fear because Mikaela is not familiar with how the flow of movement.

Should he be the one to receive? or to give? _"But yes. I want to._

 _I want to experience this forbidden act. Tawagin mo na akong inutil, tatanggapin ko. Pero alam ko na gusto ko ito. Kung ano man ang nagaganap sa ating dalawa ay taos-puso kong tatanggapin. Ayoko nang magta-"_ a pair of lips stopped him.

It was enough confirmation, Mikaela thought and he continued to his bidding. Taking off the piece of clothing of Yuuichirou's upper body. His hands were shaking. The raven had decided to join him. _"Do not be afraid Mikaela. I am here. Let me guide you."_ he said making the blonde nodded. Once the shirt was out, Yuuichirou had continued kissing the Russian refugee. His mouth gently caressing the blonde's milky skin. Mikaela's body heat changed, each contact of his skin with Yuuichirou's mouth had made his temperature high. _"Hahhh…"_ a soft moan escaped from Mikaela. Wrapping his hand slowly around the raven's onyx locks.

The sensation of their kissing act continues as the two of them - more specifically that Mikaela is getting hotter and hotter as time goes by. A nibble from his neck, to his shoulders to his chest. Mikaela couldn't help it.

Until _something_ he felt from his lower regions. Curious, he looked down to where it was and could see a _bulge_ on the raven's slack.

 _What is…_

 _Don't tell me…_

" _Pasensya na."_ Yuuichirou apologizes, a guilt in his tone but did not hide his shame. _"Your voice was too alluring. I couldn't help myself and I just-"_ Mika shut the raven up with his lips crashing onto his again. The passionate play of tongue changed. Their pacing panting, catching each other's breath. But nevertheless had continued. Yuuichirou's cheeks turned a bright reddish color. A color that Mika would never forget in his memories. _"Mika…"_ the raven moaned his bulge not going away. Mikaela too was embarrassed. Never in his life would he do this kind of intimacy with the same gender, let alone, they were doing this in broad daylight. Outside even!

Yuuchirou's tongue was doing a fantastic job onto the russian's chest part. The tingly sensation was doing him to make even more lewd and erotic sounds that never knew that he could make from by his mouth. Arching his back, tanned hands started to caress his skin making it even more difficult to respond with moans of pleasure. _"Yuu….ichi...rou.. Hahhh…. Hahh… Ahhhh…."_

His pale cheeks burning from the passion and the movements of the Japanese's fingers. Mikaela couldn't understand how he was reacting like this? But the foreign of feeling of being touched, making such noise, having a pleasure of a woman filling his womanly needs were things that Mikaela would never fathom to have but at the same time, the sensation was intriguing him in every aspect of his body.

A new discovery that he was bound to explore till the very end.

The bulge from Yuuichirou's slack was making Mikaela even more embarrassed. That must've hurt, he thought. What can I do to help him that problem? Then an idea came to him. Getting up from the raven's view. He positioned himself onto Yuuichirou's manhood. _"Mi..ka?"_ He didn't know what force had pulled him to do this but seeing as though that the bulk wouldn't flatten itself, the blonde decided to help him with it. _"Do not say another word. I do not as well what I am doing but please try to calm down and let me do this…whatever this is is imprinted in my mind."_ Says Mika, his hand grabbing the waistcoat band of Yuuchirou's slacks.

His heartbeat pumping fast, fingers trembling, sweat running already onto his pores. Slowy pulling the said clothing, he was introduced, more like he was greeted by Yuuichirou's… standing manhood. The details of his raging shaft in full-view. _"Nani?!"_ he cursed as he struggled to put his slack back to its original position but a hand stopped him. _"Huwag!"_ Mikaela screamed, pleaded even to not do anything. The determination of Mikaela was on-point. Yuuchirou just gritted his teeth, hiding his reddened face away from the person responsible.

Back to the problem at hand, Mikaela stared at his fellow's shaft. It was his first time seeing another man's genital other than himself and that made him oblivious of his act. It was still standing at its full glory. He could also smell something. It was coming from Yuuchirou's. He realized that he was smelling the stench of Hyakuya Yuuchirou's perfume. On the tip; white stuff-kinda liquid were beginning to come out of it. At some point, he was intrigued, he wanted to taste it. What would it taste like? Was it bitter? Sweet? Sour? He had too many questions. His actions got the best of him when he leaned in closer, his mouth wide open letting his tongue out. He first started to lick the lick when-

" _Hahhhh!"_ The raven moaned lustfully. Stopping what he was doing, Mikaela looked at his fellow apprentice. His face having the same lewd panting face. Now it was his turn to feel something. Looking at his lower part, he recognized that he, too, was having the same bulge as Yuuichirous'. _"Did you just…"_

" _Of course, you fool! How else am I going to express myself that I had enjoyed your tongue exhibition into my- hahhh! Mika…"_ The blonde continued bobbing his mouth into the raven's manhood, his mouth doing wonders as he could feel the other enjoying himself into whatever he was doing. Up, down, slow, fast, harder, Mikaela couldn't stop his enjoyment. _"Mika… Oh! Kami…. Don't...stop…"_ Yuuichirou replied now his hands- both, grabbed Mikaela's blonde locks, guiding him to move. He did without being told. _"I'm….Mi….kaaaaa…Pull...out...I could feel something is going to come out...Mika...Hahhhh!"_ The raven's voice getting more and more erotic and couldn't help but feel the pressure of letting something _out_ in between his thighs. More importantly, in his manhood.

The Russian pushed himself to the limits, moving his mouth much faster and faster. Yuuichirou chanting his name. _"Mika, Mika, Mika. Kami… Mika… I can't...Yamete…Mikaaa!"_ he'd heard a splurt! inside of him. A bitter substance entering his esophagus. His instincts tell him to spit it out but then his other self also told him to swallow it. It was something that came inside Yuuichirou's.

 _Yuuichirou's...seed._

Said raven was exhausted. His breathing heaving, catching as if he had ran from a hundred miles away. He staggered, trying to catch himself away. When finally back on his feet, the raven moved, leaned closer to the blonde. A passionate kiss ensues. Each contact: fiery and intoxicating they soon added their tongues as a means of different sensation. It was burning Mikaela's personality. All rights and beliefs be damned. He couldn't think straight not with the Japanese man exploring all of his sensitive parts. Yuuchirou nibbed the Russian's porcelain neckline, kissing like it was meant to worshipped by a normal. His breathe peppering Mikaela while said blonde was enjoying. His face redding much faster than before. _"Haahhh… This is too…" much. Too much sweetness._ Too much pleasure. He couldn't help but spoke lewd noises. Yuuchirou chuckled saying that he has the cutest moans he had heard in his life and continued kissing his bare chest.

" _Ohhh… Ahhh…"_ Mikaela mewled in pleasure. His hands roaming into Yuuichirou's hair. Pulling its onyx hair out of head. _"Haaah! Yuu… Yuuchirou…"_

" _It's alright Mika. Release it. I'll swallow it."_

" _But that's-"_

" _Hush, Mika. Just let me do what I want to do."_

" _Pero Yuu-"_

" _Magtiwala ka sa akin."_

" _May tiwala ako sayo, Yuuichirou."_

" _Mahal kita, Mikaela."_

* * *

Morning came by and the Russian yawned. His disheveled hair completing his good-looking features despite woken up from the slumber. Tucking his surrounding, he could feel his body cold as he finally awake and realized he's only covered by a blanket (Mikaela didn't care whose is it and was thankful for the soft warmth. He looked for his clothes which was tuck and folded neatly beside him. With a speed of light, Mikaela put his clothes back on, trying to remember what had transpired last night until he remembered the intensity and warmth of his co-apprentice's kiss from his lips. The blonde blushed hiding his embarrassed and redden face. They finally did it.

They had consummate their lust to each and did the deed. Trying to find his raven lover. Was it even alright to call Yuuichirou my lover? He asked himself. He went to the central hideout of the cave until he heard the rustling sounds. This cause Mikaela to halt, moving quietly to know what's happening, he then saw Spanish soldiers and... the Katipuneros! They have been abducted and caught. _"But how?"_ Mumbling to himself, not much aware on the two hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Lifting him up, he saw the one person he didn't wished to see.

" _Ferid…"_

" _Why hello my dear Mikaela. We have been searching for your for years now and who would have thought that we will be seeing you here? This is really a coincidence indeed. Am I right, Crowley?"_ The knight in question nodded, adding that the people would be very much pleased for the return of their missing prince. Mikaela growled, punching the perpetrator who lifted him to let him down. Insisting that he will never leave the Filipinas. Ever.

Maniacal laughter from Ferid. Wiping the tears coming from his eyes. _"Oh my dear Mikaela. This country is already going to be ruined. You can't do anything._

 _The Spain will reign. The Filipinos: the original peoples who lived in this country will be the slaves of this superpower country and there's nothing they can do about it."_ That sudden declaration had froze the entire being of Mikaela. There was just no way that his family would be in danger. _"That's a lie!"_ Mikaela screamed. Screaming in profanities.

It's not true.

It's not true.

It's not true!

" _Want me to tell you who was the one who told the hideout?"_

Don't listen to him.

Don't listen to him.

" _Amane Yuuichirou."_


End file.
